A Second Chance in Life
by Arwennicole
Summary: Summary: One night changes Bella's entire life. She's trying to put it back together. Then she meets a doctor who's willing to put everything on the line for her. The question is: can and will she let him? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

A Second chance in Life

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Twilight Saga_ Stephenie Meyer does.

Summary: One night changes Bella's entire life. She's trying to put it back together. Then she meets a doctor who's willing to put everything on the line for her. The question is: can and will she let him? AU/AH

A Second Chance in Life

Chapter 1: A Nightmarish Start

Bella was sitting in the middle of her bed back at her dad's house with her knees drawn to her chest. She had never felt so violated in her life, especially when she didn't even know who was her violator. She felt numb, she was sitting so still in the middle that someone could've sworn she was a statue. She hardly blinked, no one could tell if she was even breathing. She just sat there, staring at the far wall, her eyes glazed over. Her arms were so tight and her hands gripped her arms so tight her knuckles were completely white. The only sound that could be heard in her room was her clock by her bed, ticking. Tick, tock, tick, tock counting away the seconds. Amongst the silence it would annoy anyone, but it was going unnoticed by the young woman whose lips were pursed in a straight line.

The clothes Bella wore the night before were still sitting on the floor, she was now clad in the baggiest clothes she owned. Her bracelets and rings were sitting on her nightstand and her hair hung loose over her face like a curly, dark brown curtain. There was a scratch right under her left eye that could be seen, despite her knuckles being white from her grip, they were bloody, showing that she did fight back, even though she couldn't remember anything from last night.

A knock came from her door, but Bella didn't acknowledge it. "Bella? Can I come in?" Her brother, Emmett, asked opening the door. Bella didn't answer him and he walked in, closing the door behind him. "Dad's waiting for those clothes Bells," he told her quietly. He found the pile on the floor and stood next to the bed, wishing he knew what to say to get his sister to talk to him. "Bells, you used to be able to say anything to me," he pointed out.

Emmett sat down on the edge of her bed, just looking at her, waiting for any kind of response, but he got nothing. "Bella, it's still me, the same Big Bear that you used to call me as kids," he commented, trying to get some sort of reaction out of her. He still didn't get anything and he closed his eyes, this was the worse thing that a brother could ever see his baby sister go through. "Belly Bell," he said quietly, calling her the name he used to call her when they were little. He pushed back her hair and saw a tear moving down her face. "Bells," he said quietly, pulling her into a brotherly embrace.

Bella broke down at that point, wrapping her arms tightly around him as her shoulders shook. Emmett held onto her, pulling her closer if it were at all possible. "Oh Bella…" he whispered.

"Don't talk please," she sobbed.

Emmett closed his mouth, holding her close to him when the door opened and Charlie stood there. "Did she say anything?" Charlie asked. Emmett shook his head and gestured to the clothes on the floor. Charlie picked the clothes up, stuffing them into the bag to take to the lab. Charlie left the room again and Emmett rubbed her back soothingly as she kept crying.

For the next half hour she cried until she was asleep. Emmett carefully untangled himself from his sister's arms when there was a knock on her door again. He got up from the bed and opened it to see his fiancé, Rosalie, standing there. "Rosie…this really isn't a good time," he said quietly.

"I just wanted to sit here just in case she wanted to talk," she answered.

Emmett sighed. "She won't even talk to me Rosie," he told her. She nodded her head slowly.

"I thought if I could remind her that I know what she's going through it would help," she answered.

Emmett glanced over at his sleeping sister before letting Rosalie in. Rosalie pulled up the chair and Emmett sat next to his sister again on the bed and she was immediately leaning against him with tears falling down her face in his sleep. "This isn't like what happened to you. Dad might not even be able to find this guy, Bella doesn't even know who did this to her. At least the guys who did it to you are behind bars," he said quietly.

"I know, but I do know that she'll be going through a lot of ups and downs," she replied.

Emmett closed his eyes and sat back against the headboard of his sister's bed. "Rosalie this scares the shit out of me," he told her.

"I know," she answered.

Rosalie walked over, kissing his forehead. "I know," she repeated, wrapping her arms around him.

----------------------------

A month later, Bella was lying on the cool, tiled floor of the bathroom, feeling sick to her stomach. She let out a small groan, putting her hand against her forehead when she dry heaved, her other hand resting on her stomach. "Oh God…" she whispered softly. She wiped the tears from her face when she heard the door open.

"Here Bells," Charlie said quietly, placing a glass of water by her head.

"Thanks dad, but I don't think I can right now," she answered.

"That's for when you can kiddo," he assured her stroking her hair.

She coughed a little, closing her eyes. "Dad I feel so awful," she whimpered.

"I know," he answered kneeling by her side.

He rubbed her back soothingly and she closed her eyes, just wishing for it to go away. Charlie sat by his daughter's side, having her rest her head in his lap as he stroked her hair like he would when she was a little girl when she got sick during the summers she was there. Bella closed her eyes as she felt the nausea start to fade away and was replaced with exhaustion. "Emmett, could you bring me in a pillow?" Charlie called to his son.

"Yeah," Emmett answered quietly walking into Bella's room.

He handed his father the pillow and Charlie carefully moved Bella back onto the bathroom floor, letting her rest against her pillow. She moved her hand up by her head and Emmett took his father's place by her side. "I have to go to work," Charlie informed.

"I won't leave her dad don't worry," Emmett answered.

He stroked her hair gently and moved his hand over his sister's rolling stomach to try to calm it. Bella let out a small noise before sleep took over her completely. Emmett sighed, resting his head on his head as he stared at his baby sister. Bella reached down with her free hand, grasping his hand in hers. Emmett moved his thumb over her hand closed his eyes.

Two days passed and Bella was now standing outside her bathroom with a stop watch in her hand. "Bella, just calm down," Rosalie insisted.

"Don't tell me to calm down Rosalie," Bella answered irritated.

Emmett sighed, resting his hand on his sister's shoulder. "I don't want this to happen Emmett," she said quietly.

"I know," he answered, kissing the top of her head.

Bella rubbed her forehead and looked towards he bathroom when it hit the five minute mark. "You ready?" Emmett asked.

"No," Bella replied, feeling her lungs trap the air in there.

She started hyperventilating a little, she was afraid of what she would see behind that door. It felt like she was in a horror movie and any minute Freddy Krueger or someone was going to come jumping out of that bathroom door. Right now she only wish it was someone like that. "Do you want me to look?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know if I can," she replied leaning against the wall.

Emmett opened the bathroom door to reveal the two white sticks sitting on the counter. Rosalie was standing behind the young woman with her hand on her arm. Emmett looked at the two tests and pinched the bridge of his nose, giving Bella all the answer she needed. She put her hand over her eyes and slid to the floor sobbing. Rosalie was kneeling in front of her, holding her hands in hers, trying to calm her down. "Bella, Bella easy," Rosalie answered.

"No, no, no," Bella sobbed hysterically.

She shook her head, sobbing. "No, please no, wake me up please," she sobbed. Rosalie placed her hands on the sides of Bella's head as she continued crying. She was inconsolable, which wasn't at all surprising. Emmett walked over to his sister, hugging her tight.

"I'll kill him Rose, God help me I will kill him," he told her menacingly.

"Emmett don't say that," Rosalie said quietly.

"I will Rosalie, I'll kill whoever did this to my sister," Emmett answered.

Rosalie closed her eyes for a second before reaching over to hug Bella as well.

--------------------

Later that night, Bella was sitting in her room as she was staring at all the pamphlets of the nearest clinics and adoption agencies. She was starting to imagine how her life could go on with the idea of carrying her rapist's child. She didn't even know what her rapist look like let alone carry the child of such an evil person. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh as she tried to think of what to do. She looked up when there was a knock on her door. "Bells?" A familiar voice called. Bella got up and swung the door open.

"Jake," she sobbed throwing her arms around him.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her back, lifting her up off the floor. "I got here as soon as Emmett called me," he told her. She buried her face in his neck sobbing. Jacob closed his eyes tight as he held onto his best friend. "My God Bella I'm so sorry," he whispered to her.

"I can't stay here, I can't stay in Forks," she told him.

"Where would you go?" He asked.

"Away from here," she replied sniffling.

Jacob pressed his forehead against the side of her head. "You know I'm here for you, no matter what," he whispered. She nodded her head slowly and let out a shaky sigh.


	2. Hallow

Chapter 2: Hallow

Bella sighed as she tried to pick up one of the boxes in her room. "Here let me get that," Emmett insisted, picking up the box.

"Emmett, I'm pregnant not dying," she answered.

"The box is too heavy, you're restricted on how much you can lift," Emmett informed as he carried the box out of her room.

Bella sighed and looked around her bedroom, biting her lower lip. There were still drawings that were hung up on her wall that she did when she was in grade school. Then there was her high school graduation picture that sat in the corner of her desk yet. She swallowed hard and looked up when Charlie walked in. "Hey kid," he said quietly.

"Hi," she answered.

"The truck is all set and ready to go," he informed.

She nodded her head slowly and went to leave the room. Charlie reached out and grabbed his daughter's wrist gently and pulled her into his arms. Bella stood still but then she hugged him back tears falling down her face. "I love you Bella, I love you very much," he whispered into her hair. Bella sniffled a little.

"I love you too dad," she answered.

He rubbed her back and let her go before they went downstairs.

------------------------------

Another month rolled by and Bella was sitting in a doctor's office, waiting for the nurse to call her in. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she had already crossed abortion off her list. No matter what, it wasn't the baby's fault it was created. She just wasn't sure if she could raise the baby on her own with the non-existent memories of her rape.

Bella started twisting her ring around on her pointer finger and tried to keep herself calm. She closed her eyes and started counting backwards from ten. "Bella?" A nurse called. She got up from her chair and followed the nurse.

------------------------------

Edward walked down the hall with two charts in his hands. "Nancy, these are Mrs. Thomson's transfer papers, send those over ASAP please," he told her.

"Yes doctor," she answered smiling.

Edward sighed a little. "Who else am I seeing today?" He asked.

"A Bella Swan, she's down in the maternity part waiting for a sonogram to be done," she replied.

Edward looked towards the hall he had to go down. "Thank you," he told her. She nodded and watched him walk away.

The young man stopped at the door he had to go to and knocked before opening. His eyes widened a little at the young woman sitting on the examining table. She was absolutely stunning, her long, curly brown hair, her brown eyes, her pale complexion. She had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. "Bella?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.  
"Hi I'm Dr. Cullen and I'll be performing the sonogram today," he informed.

She shook his hand briefly and let out a sigh. "Nervous?" He asked smiling a little.

"You can say that," she replied quietly.

Edward brought the Doppler over and pulled a stool up. "I'm going to need you to pull your shirt up," he informed.

"Okay," she said nervously as she pulled her shirt up.

Edward took the gel and put it on her stomach before grabbing the scanner. "Turn the screens on here," he commented more to himself than to her. He pressed the scanner to her stomach and looked around at the screen. "Here we are Bella," he told her pointing to the screen.

Bella looked over at the screen and looked what he was pointing out. "You're about three and a half months along," he commented. She nodded her head slowly and let out a deep breath. She looked over at the doctor who was examining the fetus and noticed that he looked almost too young to be a doctor. But he looked handsome with his slightly messy bronze colored hair, emerald green eyes, in his white lab coat, blue button down shirt, light blue tie, tan khakis, and black shoes. He was handsome, she would admit that. Edward cleared his throat, wiping the gel off her stomach. "Everything's developing nicely. I'd like to see you back here at your fifth month and have a checkup," he informed.

"Okay," she answered.

"Are you taking your prenatal vitamins?" He asked as he looked over her chart.

"Yeah," she replied.

Edward started writing a few things down and tapped the pen. "How are your symptoms?" He asked.

"Not as harsh as they were a couple of months ago," she replied.

He nodded his head slowly and closed her chart. "It was nice meeting you Bella, just make another appointment with Nancy before you leave," he told her.

"Okay, thanks," she answered.

He gave her a small smile and left the room. Bella let out a sigh as she got off the examining table and went to talk to the woman at the desk about her next appointment when she spotted a sonogram picture sitting there for her. She picked it up and looked at it, biting her lower lip. Even though it looked like a dot on the picture, it was her baby. She sat down on the stool that the doctor was just sitting in and chewed on her bottom lip. This was her baby, the being growing within her at this very moment. After awhile, she got back up and left the room with the picture in hand.

-------------------------------

When Bella got home, she was sitting on her living room floor looking through some pictures of her scrapbook, most of them were pictures of her time in high school and college. This would've been her last year of college, if she went back. She reached into her purse and pulled out the sonogram of her baby, moving to the back of the book, placing it in one of the slots. She took out a pen and scrolled underneath it 'baby at 3 and a half months'. She let out a deep breath and grabbed her cell phone, dialing one of the numbers on a pamphlet next to her. "Yes I'm Bella Swan and I would like to choose a family for my baby…I'm three and a half months along," she said into the phone when someone picked up.

The next day, Bella walked into the adoption agency and saw a woman standing there. "Bella?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, that would be me," she replied.

The woman held out her hand. "I'm Diana Tucker, I'll be the one handling all the adoption proceedings," the woman informed.

"Okay," Bella answered nervously.

Diana and Bella went down the hall and into one of the offices. "So you're three and a half months pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes," Bella replied.

The woman sat there with some notes. "Would you like an opened adoption or closed?" She asked.

"Um…open. I would like to get pictures and see how the baby's doing," Bella replied quietly.

Diana was writing down her answers and cleared her throat. Bella felt like the walls were closing in on her and felt the nausea kick up a notch the longer she sat there answering the questions this woman was asking her. She was wishing her dad was there or Emmett, anyone than just herself. "Bella, when the time comes, will you be mentally ready to give this child to another couple?" Diana asked. Bella swallowed hard.

"I don't know…" she replied truthfully.

Bella looked at the woman behind the desk. "I don't know," she repeated.

--------------------------

When Bella returned home, she lied down on her bed and curled up in the fetal position with tears in her eyes. She put her hand over her eyes and cried softly. She cried for what felt like hours until her body became so exhausted from the stress and everything that had gone on in the last month, she fell asleep with tears still on her face.


	3. Darkness

Chapter 3: Darkness

Bella sighed as she lied in her bed, staring at the ceiling when her alarm clock went off. She reached over and hit the off button. She slowly got up from bed and went into the bathroom. After having her usual puking ritual in the morning, she showered, ate whatever her stomach could handle that morning before brushing her teeth and went into her closet, pulling out her work uniform.

She had buttoned up the maroon colored work uniform, tied her apron around her waist with a sigh. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail white grabbing her shoes from her closet. She grabbed her keys off the table, leaving her apartment to get to the diner for her shift.

------------------------------

The day was going on like usual, she took the orders and delivered the orders. She felt a little dizzy and tired, which came with the territory of being pregnant. "Bella, those guys are back in your section," her friend Angela whispered. She looked over her shoulder to see four guys sitting in her section, all eyeing her like carnivores eyeing their prey. "Do you…" Angela started.

"No, I've got it," she answered.

Bella grabbed her notepad and walked over to the table. "Welcome to Hank's Diner what can I get you?" She asked.

"What are the specials?" One guy asked.

"We're looking at it," the guy close to her answered, suddenly pulling her into his lap.

"Let go," she hissed trying to push him off.

"Oh come on babe a little fun," the guy laughed.

His three friends joined him, laughing at her as they grabbed at her. "Let go!" She exclaimed trying to push the guy off.

"Hey!" A voice called.

Someone suddenly grabbed her arm and she was pulled from the four animals. "I think she said let her go," the person told them. She looked up into the face of her rescuer, seeing that it was her doctor. She felt so extremely dizzy and the blood had rushed from her head when the guys refused to let her go, she ended up passing out.

Edward caught her when she collapsed in his arms. "Bella!" He exclaimed. He had her lie back on the floor and looked around. "Get me some water," he called. He placed his hand on her face as he tried to wake her up. "Bella, Bella," he called gently. Bella opened her eyes and let out a gasp, sitting up. "Are you okay?" He asked. She looked around to see everyone staring at her. She got up from the floor, nearly slipping as she ran out of the diner. "Bella!" He called.

Bella ran around a corner, putting her head in her hands as she tried to calm herself. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it was going to come straight out of her chest. She leaned back against the brick wall, trying to calm her nerves, but her body was shaking so bad that her knees were about to give out from under her. She slowly slid to the filthy ground of the alley as tears pressed hard against her eyes. "Bella?" A voice called.

"No stay away," she called out moving away.

Edward stood where he was, not wanting to scare her anymore. "Bella, it's me," he assured her. She swallowed hard, standing up from the ground again, fixing her uniform. "Are you okay?" He asked. She didn't answer, fixing her ponytail, her bangs falling over her eyes.

"I'm fine," she answered, her eyes turning hard.

She retied her apron around her waist. "Thank you for your help, but I have to go back to work," she informed walking by him.

"Bella…" he started.

"Just take a seat in the diner and I'll be right with you," she answered.

Bella went into the kitchen, washing her hands of the filth from the ground when she started scrubbing harder than she should have to. "Bella?" Angela said quietly, her hand resting on Bella's forearms. Bella looked over at her friend and looked at her hands to see that they were red from the scrubbing and the hot water. "You should go, I'll cover your shift," she suggested.

"No, I'm fine," Bella objected.

She dried her hands, letting out a deep breath. "I have to go back to work, thanks for covering me when I ran out," she informed.

"No problem…" Angela answered watching her leave the kitchen.

---------------------------

Bella's shift ended at eight o'clock, as always. She had gone back to her apartment and was watching the ceiling fan spin above her head. Her eyes were glazed over in a daze and her face was emotionless. Her shoes sat by the couch, her apron hanging over the coffee table. Her front door was padlocked and chained to keep any kind of intruders out. She unconsciously moved her arm over her small baby bump. She felt the flutter movement of her child within her, but she didn't make a move to acknowledge it.

------------------------

On the other side of town, Edward was sitting in his apartment, looking through some medical files when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and looked through the peephole, a smile appearing on his face. "Well, aren't you a guys a sight for sore eyes," he commented when he opened the door. His sister, Alice, and brother-in-law, Jasper, there standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Edward!" Alice greeted anxiously, hugging him tight.

Edward hugged her back and shook Jasper's hand. "Come in, what brings you guys to Seattle?" He asked closing the door when they walked in.

"Is it a crime for a little sister to come into town to see her big brother?" Alice asked as she set a baby carrier down on the couch.

"Not a crime at all," he replied.

Alice pushed her hair from her eyes as she lifted hers and Jasper's one-month-old daughter, Cynthia up. "She's getting big," Edward commented.

"Yeah she is, already attached to her dad too," Alice answered smiling.

"That's funny, I would've thought she'd be attached to you," he laughed.

"I think she likes me more because I'm not forcing her into frilly pink dresses all the time," Jasper answered as he took Cynthia into his arms.

Edward sat down in a chair while Alice and Jasper sat on the couch. "How are things back in New York?" He asked.

"Great, Alice's fashion line is really taking off now," Jasper replied.

"Jazz's becoming the popular teacher at the college," Alice put in.

Jasper shrugged a little. "I just teach the classes, not sure why I'm suddenly the students' favorite teacher," he answered.

"Okay enough about us, what about you?" Alice asked, a smile appearing on her face.

Edward rolled his eyes a little. "No Alice, I don't have a girlfriend," he replied.

"Aw, you need to find one," she pouted.

"She's waiting to have a niece or nephew to spoil since I won't let her spoil Cynthia anymore," Jasper put in.

"You're no fun," Alice told him taking their daughter.

"No, just making sure she's not spoiled," Jasper answered.

Edward chuckled lightly. "You work all the time Edward, you should have some time to play," Alice commented.

"Yeah I'll get right on that," he answered.

Cynthia let out a little gurgle, her brown eyes sparkling. He smiled a little, moving his fingers through his hair as he sat back in his seat. "How long are you guys staying?" He asked.

"A few weeks," Alice replied.

"Don't worry, we already got a hotel. I had to make the reservations because Alice was insisting on staying here," Jasper chuckled.

"He's my brother," she pointed out.  
"With a life of his own," Jasper answered.

He kissed he side of his wife's head with a smile. "Edward you want a try with Cynthia?" Alice asked.

"Uh…sure…" he answered.

She got up from the couch and carefully placed her daughter into her brother's arms. "You're a doctor you should know how to hold babies," she commented.

"I only deliver them sometimes, it doesn't mean I hold them all the time," he answered.

Jasper chuckled leaning against the arm of the couch while Edward hesitantly held his niece in his arms. "Aw she likes you!" Alice exclaimed happily. She clapped her hands together excitedly as she sat back down.

"Usually new moms are exhausted," Edward commented.

"I hope you're not referring to this new mom, the girl who went to a party until two in the morning and the next day at school she was still bouncing off the halls," Jasper answered.

"Good point," he agreed laughing.

Edward glanced at Jasper. "I see she has your calm personality," he commented.

"Yeah but once in awhile she gets that "Alice spark"," Jasper answered.

"Which usually comes out when it's getting time for bed," Alice put in.

"But Alice is good at making her go to sleep at night," he commented.

Alice leaned against him with a smile. Edward smiled a little and Cynthia reached up, grasping his index finger. "Okay I did meet a girl," Edward admitted.

"You did?" Alice asked, her eyes sparking.

He sat back in his chair clearing his throat. "She's one of my patients, but um there's something about her. She's more…how to put it…mysterious. She's not like the other patients I had to take care of," he explained.

"How so?" Jasper asked.

"She's hiding something and I haven't gotten all of her records from Forks yet," Edward replied.

"Isn't it bad for a doctor to start liking their patients?" Alice asked.

"Its frowned on a little," Edward replied.

"Edward, don't go diving into something you don't anything about. You could be biting off more than you can chew," Jasper pointed out.

Edward nodded his head slowly and looked at his niece with a sigh. "Yeah…I know," he said quietly. It didn't help him with the fact that he was curious and that Bella was all he thought about since she first walked into his office.

-------------------------------

The next day, Edward walked down the hall with a clipboard in hand as he walked over to one of the doors, knocking. He opened it to reveal Bella there waiting. "Hello Bella," he greeted.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," she answered.

Edward closed the door behind him and looked at the chart. "How are you doing today?" He asked.

"Better than yesterday," she replied.  
"Good, good," he murmured.

He had her lifted her shirt up. "The symptoms out of control yet?" He asked as he put the gel on her stomach.

"No," she replied.

He turned the computer on and put the Doppler on her stomach. "Alright, the baby's healthy," he told her. She nodded her head slowly, looking at the screen.

"Is it possible for me to find out the gender of the baby yet?" She asked.

"You're about sixteen weeks, not for another month or so," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip, closing her eyes as tears pressed against her eyes. Edward wiped the gel off her stomach and she got up to grab her bag from her chair. "I don't even know if I want it," she whispered.

"Pardon?" Edward asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing," she replied. Bella bit her lower lip, shaking her head slowly. "I'll see you at my next appointment Dr. Cullen," she said quietly. She fixed her clothes and left before Edward could say anything.


	4. Falling Apart

Chapter 4: Falling Apart

Bella was sitting in the library reading when she felt like everyone there was staring at her. She closed her eyes tight, letting out a deep breath to try to calm her nerves. She was dreading the birth of this baby, she was dreading everything about it. She was afraid if the baby was a boy and then she would see the face of the person who raped her, a face she didn't even know and couldn't remember. If it was a girl, she would look like her, but if she kept her the little girl would ask about her father, how could she tell the child that her father was a rapist and she wasn't made out of love like she should've been?

Bella closed her book and looked at the list of families sitting by her arm. She was supposed to pick one, but she wasn't even sure if she had the courage to give a child she carried for nine months to someone else to raise. She looked at some of the pictures of the couples, letting out a deep breath. She felt the baby move and she put the list down with tears in her eyes. She put her head in her hands and let out a shaky sigh. "I must look like a crazy person to all these people," she muttered to herself. She gathered her books and the list before leaving the library.

As she left the library, she bumped into someone, dropping her books everywhere. "Oh I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"No it's all my fa--Bella?" The person asked.

She looked up and saw that she had bumped into Edward. "Dr. Cullen…" she said quietly.

"Small world," he chuckled, gathering her books for her.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered.

She smiled a little as he handed her the books she had dropped. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," he answered.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"I needed to drop a book off," he replied.

He walked over to the slot, dropping his book into it. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good, tired," she replied.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "Have you had lunch yet?" He asked.

"No," she replied.

"Mind if I buy you lunch?" He asked.

"Isn't that not a good thing between doctors and their patients?" She asked.

"I'm not on duty," he replied, giving her a crooked smile.

Bella blushed a little before they went to the nearby diner.

They sat down and Bella ordered a mushroom ravioli. "Bella, I would like to ask you about something," he commented before taking a bite of a roll.

"Yeah?" she answered.

Edward sighed. "I would like to ask you about what you had said in my office the previous week," he informed. Her face fell and tears welled up in her eyes. "Bella…what were you talking about?" He asked softly. She shook her head slowly.

"Please don't make me talk about it Dr. Cullen, please," she whispered.

"Bella, we're not in the hospital, you can call me Edward," he answered.

She sniffled softly and took a sip of her water, swallowing hard. "I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly.

Edward cleared his throat and nodded to the waitress. "You are able to talk to me whenever you feel up to it," he told her. She nodded her head slowly and felt her baby do another spin. Bella took another sip of her water and let out a shaky sigh.

"Dr. Cullen…I mean Edward…how can you pick up your life after you feel like it's been destroyed to Hell?" She asked.

Edward sighed, tapping the table. "You look for help from someone who you know you can trust," he replied. She nodded her head slowly, closing her eyes.

"I probably shouldn't stay," she said quietly.

She cleared her throat and stood up from the table. "Don't leave," he said before he could stop himself.

"Edward…this is way past doctor patient area," she answered.

Bella pushed her fingers through her hair. "I will see you for my next appointment," she told him. She grabbed her purse off the chair and left the diner. She walked towards her truck and sat down, letting out a deep breath. She grabbed her keys, started her truck up, and drove off.

She got back to her apartment and lied down on her couch after locking all her doors. She stared at the far wall and closed her eyes with her arms wrapped around herself. She turned on her CD player and Debussy filled her living room. _Claire de Lune_ filled her ears and she let out a sigh, smiling a little. She started relaxing, her arm tucked under her head as sleep took over her.

**(Dream)**

__

**Bella looked around and realized she was in the room at the party. She saw herself lying on the bed, she remembered feel drunk but all she drank was the punch. She had felt dizzy and sick so she had gone to lie down. She looked up when the door opened and a dark figure walked into the room, hovering over her unconscious form.**

**Bella had opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She screamed and screamed at herself to wake up, but nothing came out. She tried to grab the man to pull him off her, but her hands went straight through him. She could only watch as this stranger fondled her breasts and moved her legs apart. "This would be more fun if you were awake," she heard the man hiss into her ear as he undid her shirt. He had moved her skirt up and had removed her panties. Bella looked around the room and ran to the closed door to rip it open, but her hand went through the doorknob, but yet she couldn't get out of the room. She looked over to see the man violate her, humiliate her while she was unconscious on the bed.**

**"No…" she heard herself say in her sleep.**

**She looked over to see the man on top of her, raping her. She put her hands over her ears to try to block out his animalistic grunts. No matter how hard she clamped her hands over her ears she could still hear him and heard herself whimpering no every now and then.**

**(End Flashback)**

Bella sat up with a gasp, when she felt the tears on her face. She suddenly felt incredibly sick and stumbled her way to the bathroom, vomiting. She held her stomach and leaned back against the tiled wall, sobbing quietly. She put her hand over her eyes as her whole body shook from the force her crying. She was so wrapped up in her nightmare she didn't hear the bathroom door open. "Bells," a voice whispered. Emmett kneeled down on the floor and hugged her. She buried her face in his chest, crying. "I'm here little sis," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Emmett kissed the top of his sister's head, rubbing her back soothingly. "You're okay," he whispered.

"I'm not okay," she sobbed.

"Bella talk to me, tell me what happened," he whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it," she sniffled.

Emmett rubbed her back and cradled his sobbing sister in his arms. He looked up to see Rosalie standing there. "Bella will you at least talk to Rosie?" He asked. She shook her head slowly. Emmett lifted his sister up into his arms and carried her out of the bathroom.

He set her down on the bed and stroked her face. He walked out of the room, closing the door with a sigh. "Rosalie what do I do?" He asked, his voice shaking. Rosalie got up from her chair and walked over to her fiancé. "I'm losing her, Rose, my sister's right there but I'm losing her," Emmett told her, breaking down. Rosalie wrapped her arms around his back, hushing him gently. "I can't take it," he sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm here to help you carry the load baby," she whispered.

Rosalie kissed his neck gently. "I'm here for better or worse and this is worse and I'm still here," she said quietly. Rosalie kissed his shoulder gently while he cried against her. "You don't have to be the strong one alone Em," she whispered.

------------------------

A few hours later, Bella walked out of her bedroom to find Rosalie sitting on the couch. "Where's Emmett?" She asked.

"I sent him out, because I think you and I should talk," Rosalie replied.

Bella bit her lower lip as she sat down in a rocking chair. "Bella, you need to talk about it," she whispered.

"Rosalie…please…I'm not ready," Bella answered.

"Well…I'm going to take you somewhere," she replied.

She stood up and grabbed Bella's hand. Rosalie led her down the stairs from the apartment and they went to Rosalie's car.

------------------------

After they drove with what felt like forever, Rosalie pulled up to a building and they got out of the car. Bella had a grip on her future sister-in-law's arm as they walked up the steps.

They walked through the halls, standing in front of a door. Rosalie opened the door, revealing a room filled with women of all ages. There was a single woman standing in the middle of the room. "Rosalie welcome back," she commented. Bella looked around nervously, chewing on her lower lip. "I see you brought a friend," the woman commented.

"Bella, this is Dr. Jensen and this is a support group," Rosalie said quietly.

Bella looked around, swallowing hard. Dr. Jensen held out her hand. "Welcome Bella," she greeted. She shook her hand briefly before she sat down in the nearest chair. "Bella, no one here is to judge, feel free to speak whenever you need to," she explained. Rosalie rested her hand on Bella's shoulder. She looked around as she listened to a woman stand up.

"My name's Sarah and I'm a survivor," the woman started.

Bella felt her heart constrict in her chest as she listen to the woman talk about her rape. Tears pressed against her eyes and put her hand over her eyes. "No," she said before getting up and running out of the room. Rosalie got up and went after her.

Bella hurried down the stairs and sat on the bottom step sobbing. Rosalie sat next to her and Bella glared at her. "How dare you!" she exclaimed. She stood up. "I don't want to reveal anything to a bunch of strangers!" she exclaimed angrily. Rosalie remained quiet before watching her get into the car. She sighed, dragging her fingers through her hair.

She got back into her car, starting it up. "Just so you know Bella, I'll continue to bring you back here, not to punish you, but to help you," she informed. Bella remained quiet, staring out the window as Rosalie put the car in drive and drove off.


	5. A Brother's Love

Chapter 5: A Brothers Love

Bella woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. It was probably the best smell she could ever wake up to and for the first time not waking up with feeling sick to her stomach. She got up from her bed and pulled on her robe before going out to the kitchen to find Emmett there putting pancakes on a plate. Bella stood there in disbelief to see that it was her brother. "You made breakfast?" She asked surprised. Emmett looked up and gave her a big grin.

"Hey sleepy," he said smiling.

"Since when do you cook?" She asked curiously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rosie helped a little before she left," he replied.

She bit her lower lip and looked around to find toast, eggs, pancakes, and sausage sitting on the counter, all on their own plate. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, starving," she replied.

Emmett put the plates on the table and Bella sat down. "I got us tickets to watch the Seattle Mariners today," he informed sitting down across from her.

"Cool," she commented.

"I was hoping you'd like to go. Since you've been cooped up in this house for the last three months," he stated.

Bella smiled a little while playing with her food. "It sounds like fun," she answered. Emmett took a bite of his breakfast.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked after swallowing.

She shrugged a little before taking a bite of her toast. "Nauseas gone now," she replied simply. She glanced at her brother. "I'm not ready to talk Emmett," she whispered. Emmett nodded his head slowly in understanding.

"I'm here Bells, whenever you're ready," he told her.

She nodded her head slowly, her eyes closed. "Even though I don't know if you're going to keep it or not…but I got you something today," he informed. She gave him a quizzical look as he picked up a bag from the other side of his chair. He reached in and pulled out a pink baseball shirt with a little pink hat.

"Emmett that's cute," she told him smiling.

"Yeah, thought we could have a girl Mariners fan," he commented.

She smiled a little, taking a sip of her orange juice. "Why pink?" She asked.

"Well, this isn't pushing you to keep it, but this is just in case," he told her.

Bella took the little shirt and ball cap in her hands with a small smile. "I think that's the first time I've seen you smile in five months," Emmett commented.

"I just hope you're right about the sex and it is a girl," she answered.

Emmett smiled and cleaned up the dishes. "Bells…you should at least talk to someone, if not for yourself then the baby at least, to relieve some stress on yourself. You shouldn't have to carry this burden alone," he explained quietly. Bella nodded her head slowly and he kissed the side of her head. "Luv ya sis," he told her before putting the dishes into the sink.

---------------------------

Later that afternoon, Bella was lying back on the medical table while Edward was checking over everything. "Dr. Cullen…nothing leaves this room right?" She asked.

"Doctor, patient confidentiality Miss Swan," he replied as he started marking things on her chart.

She let out a deep breath. "I have to tell someone before I explode. You told me once I can tell you anything, is that still an option?" She asked.

"I never take back a promise," Edward answered.

Bella bit her lower lip and let out a sigh. "You asked me why I said I didn't want the baby, well I'll tell you. Five and a half months ago, I had gone to a party, celebrating college graduation. It was held at one of my friends' house, they served alcohol there, but I was never much of a drinker so I drank the punch there," she explained.

Edward listened as he started putting equipment away. "Well, by my third glass I was starting to feel a little weird. I started to feel drunk so I went upstairs to lay down…" she trailed off. Bella let out a deep breath, her chest tightening. "I woke up…my…my blouse was undone…" she trailed off again and sat up. Edward pulled up a stool, staying close to her examining bed, but far enough that she didn't feel crowded. "My skirt was up and over my waist…my panties were gone…my thighs were bruised and there was blood on the sheets…" she started, her voice breaking.

"Bella…" he said quietly.

She sniffled and wiped the tears from her face. "I don't know who did it…and I don't know why someone would do something so horrible…disgusting and humiliating…I never did anything to deserve this," she told him.

"Do you think you deserved his?" He asked.

"What else would be the reason Edward? Why else would someone do this if not to get back at me for something when I didn't do anything?" She asked.

Edward pushed the hair out of her face. "Because there are disgusting men out there that give us good men a bad name," he replied. Bella looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"My life is ruined Edward," she whispered.

Edward reached over, holding her hand. "Its only ruined if you let it be ruined," he answered quietly. She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. He found himself stroking her hair gently, letting the silky brown tendrils fall through his fingers. Bella sat up, clearing her throat.

"I have to go, I'm going to meet with my brother, thank you for listening," she told him.

"Anytime," Edward answered.

He watched her leave and let out a deep breath. "Anytime," he repeated quietly.

Bella walked out of the doctor's office, smiling a little to find Emmett there waiting. "Ready to go?" he asked. He got up, putting a baseball cap on her head.

"Yep," she replied smiling.

She placed a hand on her stomach as they left the hospital heading towards the game.

At the game, for the first time since the rape, Bella was laughing and having a fun time again. "Hungry Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah starving," she replied.

Emmett ordered a couple of hotdogs, handing one to Bella. Once she took a bite, she jumped when the baby kicked her hard. "Oh wow," she muttered.

"What?" Emmett asked after swallowing his bite.

"The baby kicked hard," she replied.

He placed his hand on his sister's stomach and felt the baby kick under his hand. "Strong kid there," he commented. Bella smiled a little, for the first time not thinking of the baby as a rape child, but as a person growing within her. "You seem in better spirits today," Emmett commented. Bella shrugged a little as she took a sip of her soda.

"I've decided to not let it bother me today," she replied.

Emmett kissed the side of her head with a grin. "Have fun again Bells, you deserve to have fun," he told her. She nodded her head slowly in agreement and looked up as their team went up to bat.


	6. Surprise Preparations

Chapter 6: Surprised Preparations

Bella was sitting in her truck staring at her growing stomach. She bit her lower lip, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She rubbed her hands together, letting out a deep breath. She felt the baby kick and she moved her hand over her stomach to try to settle it down. "Yeah I know," she said quietly. She got out of her truck, closing the door behind her. She stood at the bottom steps of the building where the support group was held when she had a feeling someone was standing by her. She looked over to see Rosalie there.

"You can do this," Rosalie assured her.

Bella bit her lower lip and took one step towards the building before going back towards her truck. "Bells you can do this," Rosalie assured her.

"No I can't, I can't," Bella answered her voice shaking.

She crossed her arms over her chest, letting out several deep breaths. "I'm going home," she told Rosalie getting into her truck. Rosalie watched her drive off with a sigh.

"She needs to be able to explain her story to these groups when she's ready," Emmett said quietly.

"Yeah I know," Rosalie answered.

She rested her hands on his with a heavy sigh.

Bella pulled up at a clinic and got out of her truck just as Edward came out of the hospital, finishing his shift. "Edward," she called. He stopped from unarming his car when he heard his name being called and looked up when Bella walked up to him.

"Bella, is everything alright?" He asked.

"No," she replied.

"What's the matter?" He asked standing in front of her.

She was breathing so hard and fast, she was close to hyperventilating. Edward unarmed his car and opened the door to the backseat, having her sit down. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm scared," she replied.

He squatted down in front of her. "Of what?" He asked. She bit her lower lip.

"My family wants me to go into this support group, saying it would help me with my "problem", but I'm scared to go in," she replied.

He placed his hand on her arm. "Why are you afraid?" He asked gently.

"I'm scared that if I go in there and tell them my story, they'll tell me how my story isn't as horrible as theirs. Telling me that remembering is worse than not remembering," she replied, her voice shaking.

"That's not true at all," he said quietly.

Edward placed his hand on her face. "Bella, I wish I knew how to help you. As your doctor I'm helping you the best I can," he added.

"You're doing a great job helping me," she answered.

He smiled gently and stood up from the ground. "Bella, you're a strong young woman, you also need to take this step by step. This isn't good for you or the baby if you stress yourself out," he explained. She nodded her head slowly and stood up from the car.

"I'm just not sure how to talk about this to so many people," she whispered.

"Just take your time Bella," he answered.

He kissed her forehead without thinking. He pulled back clearing his throat. "Just think of what I said Bella, don't rush yourself," he told her. She nodded her head slowly and walked away after that.

She sat in her car, her arms wrapped around herself as she started thinking. She started thinking of when times were easier, more fun before her life changed forever. She moved her fingers through her hair and bit her lower lip before starting her truck and started driving off.

------------------------------

Bella arrived home a little while later to find stuff in the living room. "What's all this?" she asked surprised. Rosalie walked out of the kitchen.

"Well…if you do end up keeping the baby, she needs somewhere to sleep," Rosalie pointed out.

Bella bit her lower lip, hanging her keys up on the wall before looking into the cardboard box to see that it was empty. "Emmett set it up already," she informed pointing to the bedroom. Bella opened her bedroom door to find a tan colored crib sitting at the end of her bed. She looked inside the crib to see a big pink teddy bear on top of some pink blankets.

"You guys sure did go all pink," she commented.

"Well, since we believe the baby's going to be a girl…" Rosalie started smiling a little.

Bella let out a deep breath. "I'm keeping it," she whispered. She moved her hand over her stomach. "Her…I'm keeping her," she whispered. Rosalie smiled, resting her hand over Bella's as the baby flipped. "I'm scared though Rosalie," she said quietly.

"I'd be worried if you weren't scared," Rosalie answered.

Bella swallowed hard and hugged her soon-to-be sister-in-law. Rosalie hugged her back, letting out a sigh. "Everything will be okay," she assured her.

"I hope so," Bella answered.

After awhile, Bella was walking down the stairs when she tripped and almost fell down the stairs if someone hadn't caught her from behind. "Bells, I swear being pregnant made you clumsier," Emmett laughed.

"Ha, ha," Bella muttered.

He helped her up and she rested her hand on her stomach. "You okay?" H asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital," Rosalie suggested.

"Guys, I'm fine, no pain. The baby's kicking, I'm fine," Bella answered.

Emmett helped her down the stairs. "Where are we going anyways?" She asked.

"Carnival, remember?" Emmett asked.

She laughed a little. "Rosalie, you sure you want to marry my brother?" She asked.

"Yes," Rosalie replied smiling.

Emmett helped her into the car and they drove off.

-----------------

As they walked around the carnival, Bella was feeling a little ill from all the carnival food. "Bells you hungry?" Emmett asked.

"Uh no I think I'll pass," she answered.

They kept walking, enjoying the day until Bella had to stop and rest. She pressed her hand against her forehead with a sigh. "Bells, you need to eat," he insisted.

"If I eat this food I'll puke," she answered.

"Bells, can you try it?" Rosalie asked.

Bella sighed. "Fine," she murmured. Emmett got up and bought her a pizza. She picked at it a little before nibbling on it. "Thanks, I'm feeling a little better…whoa!" Bella gasped.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked alarmed.

"She's moving, a lot," Bella replied.

"Can I feel?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure," Bella replied.

Rosalie reached over, resting her hand on Bella's stomach. "Wow she is moving," she commented.

"Yeah, very active," Bella agreed.

Emmett took a sip of his soda and smiled a little. "You okay?" He asked. She shrugged a little.

"I'm scared, but…I don't know I just know I'm scared," she answered.

Emmett reached across the table, placing his hand on hers.

-------------------------------

Two weeks later, Bella was asleep in her bed when she felt a twinge of pain hit her. She thought it was nothing and started to go back to sleep when it happened again. She sat up and let out a gasp. She started to panic when she realized she was in labor but closed her eyes. She shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She reached for her cell phone, closing her eyes tight. "Hello?" Emmett answered.

"Em, I need you to come get me," she told him.  
"Bells? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm going into labor," she replied.

"I'm coming," Emmett told her before hanging up.

Bella slowly got out of bed, closing her eyes as she started practicing her breathing.

------------------------------

Edward was asleep in his study, one of his books resting on his stomach when his beeper went off right next to him. He looked at the number and recognized it immediately, it was Bella. "Time to go," he told himself. He got up and pulled his shoes back on, got into his Volvo, and drove to the hospital as fast as he could.

When he arrived, he went over to the desk. "Hello Dr. Cullen," the girl greeted chirpily.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Room 249," she replied.

Edward nodded and went down the hall, knocking on the door before going in. He stopped for a second when he saw a larger man sitting by Bella's bedside. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen," he informed holding out his hand. The guy stood up, shaking his hand.

"Emmett, Bella's brother," Emmett answered.

Emmett stared at him quizzically. "Bells you sure this is the doc? He looks too young," he commented.

"I assure you Mr. Swan I'm her doctor," Edward answered.

He walked over to the bed. "Ah a real Doogie Houser huh?" Emmett commented.

"Emmett," a blonde woman scolded.

Edward chuckled lightly before clearing his throat. "How are you feeling Bella?" He asked.

"Like I'm going to be split in two with every contraction," she replied.

A nurse came in with a smile. "This is Nurse Sonia, she'll be helping out," he informed. Edward glanced over at Bella. "She'll also be checking how much you've dilated," he added. He walked over and checked her blood pressure. "Your tests are normal, everything's fine. The baby's in the right position," he commented.

"That's really good right?" Bella asked.

"It's very good don't worry," he assured her, his hand resting on her arm.  
"Hey doc, how many people are allowed in the delivery room?" Emmett asked.

"Well, do we expect anyone else to arrive?" Edward asked.

"Our dad's on his way from Forks," Bella replied.

"Mom and Phil are coming up from Arizona," Emmett added.

"Mom and Phil are coming?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yeah…they'll be here ASAP," Emmett replied.

She rubbed her forehead letting out a shaky sigh. "Sonia, how dilated is she?" He asked.

"Three centimeters," She replied.

Edward nodded. "I'll be back later," he told her. Bella watched him leave and closed her eyes.

Charlie arrived an hour later, walking into the room. "Hey kid," he greeted quietly, kissing her forehead.

"Dad hi," Bella answered, hugging him tight.

He rubbed her back gently. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Major cramps," she quipped.

He chuckled, kissing her forehead again. "Look who else I brought," he told her. Bella looked up and sighed.

"Jake hi," she greeted.

Jacob walked over, kissing the top of her head. "Hey, your dad called me and I met up with him in a flash," he commented.

"I should ticket you for speeding," Charlie quipped.

Bella laughed before hugging Jacob. "I'm so glad you're here," she said quietly.

"Hey, I told you I'd be here," he answered.

She nodded and let out a sigh. "This is taking too long," she muttered.

"Might be longer kiddo," Charlie answered.

They pulled up chairs and they sat around catching up. Emmett and Rosalie had gone down to the cafeteria. "So have you decided who'll be there in the delivery room?" Charlie asked. Bella shrugged a little.

"Not quite sure yet, even though time's running out," she replied.

She let out a deep breath as another contraction hit her. "Didn't you take the epidural?" Jacob asked.

"No," Bella replied between breaths.

"Yeah she refuses to get one," Emmett put in as they walked in.

Emmett walked over and kissed his sister's forehead. "Another contraction?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's passing now," she replied.

Edward walked in after awhile. "How are we doing?" He asked.

"The nurse said that I'm about eight centimeters," Bella replied.

"Good, very good," he commented.

Charlie was staring at the young doctor just as Edward looked up. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen, I've been taking care of everything," he informed holding out his hand. Charlie shook his hand.

"A little young to be a doctor aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can tell you're related," Edward chuckled at Bella.

Bella flushed and let out a deep breath. "Long story, to make it short, graduated high school early, graduated medical school early," he replied smiling. He stood at the end of Bella's bed. "Bella have you decided who'll be in the room with you?" He asked.

"I was thinking it'd be Emmett," she replied.

Edward nodded and started writing down her stats before looking at the baby's heartbeat. "This is good, everything a doctor likes to see. The baby's not in any kind of distress, she's awake, and still in the right position," he explained. Bella let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "I'll be back in another hour,' he informed.

"Sounds like a plan," Bella answered.

Edward gave her a crooked smile before leaving. Charlie glanced over at his daughter. "He's the doctor that's been keeping track of everything?" He asked.

"Dad, don't go all overprotective, he's just my doctor," Bella answered, sitting up more in her bed.

Charlie kissed the side of his daughter head, holding her hand with a small smile.

When the time came, Bella was in the delivery room, pushing as hard as she could. "Oh God…" she groaned.

"You're doing great Bella, I can see the top of the baby's head," Edward encouraged.

Emmett pressed his forehead against the side of his sister's head, letting her grip his hand. Bella pushed one more time and let out a gasp. "Here she is Bella," Edward told her smiling. Bella bit her lower lip as she sat up as the nurses took her, cleaned her, and weighed her.

"Bells she looks just like you," Emmett commented once the baby was set into Bella's arms.

Edward took off his gloves, throwing them in the trash as he stood by the wall, watching her. "Um…do you mind if I have a moment alone?" She asked.

"Of course," Edward answered.

Edward gestured for the nurses to leave and Emmett kissed her forehead before leaving to tell the family.

Bella waited until she heard the door close before looking at the sleeping baby in her arms. She held her tiny hand, swallowing hard. "My God…" she whispered, tears pressing against her eyes. She let out a small sob, stroking her cheek with her finger. "Emmett's right…" she whispered sniffling. There wasn't a trace of a stranger in her daughter's face. Her lower lip trembled a little lip and held the baby closer to her. She let out a small sob when the baby curled up against her chest. "You shouldn't want me, you shouldn't be attached to me like this…I was going to give you away," she whispered. She kissed the top of her head. "I wanted someone else to have you, but now you're mine," she whispered, her voice shaking.

She looked up when there was a knock on her door. She looked up and cleared her throat. "Come in," she answered. Edward opened the door with a small smile.

"Your father would like to come in, if that's okay," he told her.

"Yeah, sure," she replied sitting up more.

Charlie walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," Bella answered smiling a little.

Charlie stood by her bed and crossed his arms when he saw the baby. "She's beautiful," he commented.

"Yeah…" she answered.

He moved his fingers through his daughter's hair. "You okay kiddo?" He asked.

"I will be…don't know when…but I will be," she answered.

Charlie kissed the top of his daughter's head, hugging her close to him. "I love you Bells," he told his daughter.

"I love you too dad," Bella answered.

He closed his eyes for a second. "You can come home Bells, you know that right?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"I know," she replied.

Charlie smiled a little. "Your room is still the way you left it," he told her. Bella laughed a little.

"Still have the purple sheets?" She quipped.

Charlie chuckled lightly. "Thanks dad, but I'm going to stay here," she said quietly. He nodded his head slowly.

"Alright, just remember the door's open," he murmured.

Bella nodded and closed her eyes.


	7. Deeper

Chapter 7: Deeper

Bella woke up to her daughter's wails. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she said quietly. She walked over to the crib and lifted her crying baby up. "Let's see mama just fed you so it's not that…" she murmured. She lifted the baby up. "Yep, the milk spoiled," she muttered.

She carried baby Hailey Renee over to the changing table and set her down. Hailey looked up at her mother with her big brown eyes. "What?" She cooed. She stroked her daughter's cheek before undoing her onesie and undid the diaper. "Yeah, the fun part of the job," she muttered. Hailey let out a gurgle, kicking her feet. "Hey, don't you get wound up, it's three in the morning," she told the baby.

Bella finished changing the baby and put a new onesie on her. She put the baby in her crib and she started crying as soon as her hands left her tiny body. "Oh sweetheart," she cooed, lifting her daughter back up. She sat in the rocking chair closing her eyes. "Mind if mama just rests her eyes?" She said quietly. She closed her eyes and she ended up falling asleep with the baby resting in her arms. She opened her eyes when she remembered she had her daughter. She got up from the rocking chair and moved over to the couch lying down with Hailey resting on her chest.

The next morning, Bella was walking around the kitchen with the baby on her hip. Hailey was sucking on her pacifier while tangling her tiny hand in her hair. She sighed as she set the baby down into her swing as she made herself something to eat. She bit her lower lip as she glanced at the list on the wall. Ever since Hailey was born, she felt that nothing was getting done. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked over when Hailey started crying. "What's the matter sweetheart?" She asked, lifting her baby up from the swing.

Hailey stopped crying and the young mother sighed again. "Mama has to go to work today," she said quietly. The baby gurgled and reached up to grab her mother's curly brown hair again. Bella bit her lower lip and sat down on the floor with her daughter in her arms. She was so tired and she was short on money.

She got up and went to take her daughter out when she saw an envelope sitting by her door. She picked it up and looked around to see if anyone was around before opening it. She let out a gasp and nearly dropped the envelope. It was full of money. She looked up and down the stairs of the hallway, but she still couldn't see anyone there. She had enough money to pay for her rent and buy food for herself. She went back inside and started budgeting it before she had to go to work at the diner.

--------------------------------

Edward walked into his office to find his sister sitting on his desk. "What are you doing here Alice?" He asked surprised.

"I saw where you went," she said in a sing song voice.

Edward sighed as he took off his jacket and reached for his lab coat. "Edward what are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I'm getting ready for work," he replied.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "Edward, you shouldn't be meddling with a patient," she told him.

"She stopped being my patient the moment the baby was born," Edward answered.

"Edward, is this safe?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Alice bit her lower lip. "I just don't want you to get hurt again," she told him quietly, her hand on his arm. Edward pulled his arm away.

"Don't do that Alice, I'm fine, that was six years ago," he told her.

"Edward…" she started.

"I have a patient waiting for me. I don't have time to sit here and bring up the past," he answered.

"Edward…" she started.

Edward walked down the hall and leaned against the wall, letting out a deep breath. He punched the soda machine next to him, letting out a frustrated sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Son?" A voice said quietly. He looked over to see his father standing there. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine, I'm going to go," he answered before walking away.

Carlisle sighed as he walked into the office to see his youngest child there. "Alice what did you say?" He asked.

"I'm just trying to protect him," she replied.

Carlisle set his hand on her shoulder. "He's making great strides, don't keep bringing it up," he told her. She nodded her head slowly and he kissed her forehead. "You better get back to my house before your mother ends up keeping Cynthia," he quipped. She laughed before leaving. Carlisle looked around his son's office and sighed. He had been working at this hospital for ten years, making sure to keep an eye on Edward while he made trips to surgery.

Edward finished his checkup on a patient, walking down the hall with a sigh when he saw his father coming his way. "Let me see your hand," Carlisle told him.

"Dad…" Edward started.

Carlisle rolled his eyes as he grabbed his son's wrist, looking at the bloodied knuckles. "Edward…" he started.

"Dad, nothing's wrong," Edward answered.

Carlisle nodded before letting his hand go. "See you at our house tonight?" He asked.

"Yep," Edward answered walking by him.

The older man watched the young man walk away before he went down to surgery.

Later that day, Edward walked into the library when he saw Bella sitting in the children's area, reading to a gurgling baby. He walked over to her with a smile. "Funny how we keep running into each other here," he commented. Bella looked up.

"Dr. Cullen hello," she greeted.

"Edward, please, you're no longer my patient," he reminded her.

He sat down and smiled. "This can't be Hailey already," he commented.

"Yep, growing like a week," Bella answered.

"She's beautiful," he told her.

Hailey looked up with her big brown eyes and held her arms out. Bella sat there in shock. "Wow…she doesn't even like it when Rosalie offers to hold her," she commented. Edward smiled as he lifted her up and had her sit in his lap.

"Hey there," he said quietly.

She gripped his shirt collar and let out little noises. "How are you doing Bella?" He asked.

"I'm good, exhausted, but good," she replied.

"Yeah, the fun part about newborns," he commented.

She laughed a little, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "So…have you always lived in Seattle?" She asked. He sat back against one of the chairs.

"No, no, I was born in Chicago, dad got a job offering in Biloxi and my sister Alice was born there. We moved between here and Forks for awhile," he commented.

"Forks? You lived in Forks?" She asked surprised.

"Yep," he replied.

"Did you go to the high school there?" She asked.

"Go Spartans," he quipped lightly.

Bella laughed a little. "I went to Forks high school," she answered.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, my brother and I moved from Phoenix to Forks after our mom remarried," she replied.

Edward gave her a quizzical look. "What you didn't like the guy?" He asked.

"No, no, Phil's great. It's just that he was a minor league baseball player and traveled a lot. Mom used to stay home with Emmett and me, but we knew it made her unhappy so we moved to Forks to live with our father," she replied.

"Swan…oh right…I knew I recognized your father," he commented.

"You knew my dad?" She asked.

Edward shook his head. "Nah, my dad knew him, your father had a lot of respect for my family when the rest of the town whispered about us," he explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Edward let out a sigh. "Do the math when I was fifteen, my mother and father were thirty-two," he told her quietly. Bella bit her lower lip.

"Seventeen," she whispered.

Edward held up the pacifier to Hailey's mouth when she started crying. "So…people there saw that my parents looked too young to have a fifteen-year-old. Thirteen-year-old they could see, but not fifteen, which was weird," he explained.

"But why didn't my dad recognize you in the delivery room?" Bella asked.

"Your dad never saw me, because I never caused any kind of trouble so your dad didn't have a reason to see me in person," Edward replied.

He shrugged. "Besides a year after we moved to Forks, I graduated and went to medical school where I graduated early there too," he told her.

"Your dad must've been proud," she commented.

Edward chuckled lightly. "Yeah, very proud to have another doctor in the family. My father is a great surgeon, the best surgeon. I wanted to be just like him," he said quietly. Bella saw his eyes glaze over.

"Edward?" She said quietly.

He looked up, realizing he was lost in his own daydream. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Hailey let out a giggle, pulling on his shirt again. "So, tell me about yourself," he told her. Bella took Hailey back into her arms.

"Well, I moved back to Forks my Freshman year of high school. I graduated and went to Dartmouth for creative writing," she replied.

"Wow impressive," he commented.

Bella smiled a little. "Now here I am," she answered. Edward rested his hand on her arm.

"It'll get better," he assured her.

She let out a deep breath. "I'm waiting for that to happen," she whispered. Edward was about to say something when his beeper went off.

"Duty calls," he informed.

She nodded and Edward kissed her forehead. "Stay strong Bella," he told her quietly. He kissed Hailey's tiny hand. "Bye Hailey, be good," he said to the baby. He got up and left. Bella watched him go and kissed the back of Hailey's head.


	8. Crumble

Chapter 8: Crumble

Bella sighed as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail, standing in her waitress uniform again. She rubbed her forehead, lately the whole world felt like it was sitting on her shoulders. No matter what she did she couldn't get out of the slump she was in. She didn't smile, she didn't laugh, she felt like she didn't have a reason to.

She looked over at her daughter, who was asleep in her crib. She bit her lower lip and looked back at herself in the mirror. She couldn't even recognize herself anymore. Her skin was paler, her lips were in a firm frown, and dark circles were under her eyes. Her eyes were lifeless, no soul left in them.

This wasn't how Bella thought her life should've turned out. She didn't expect to be twenty-two, twenty-three in six months with a baby and a job she hated. She hated her life, she hated what had become of it. She was better than this, she knew it was.

Bella leaned against the dresser and let out a deep breath before she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door to find Rosalie there. "Hi, she's asleep," she informed. Rosalie nodded, putting bags down on the table.

"How is she doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Great, just great," Bella replied.

Rosalie gave her a gentle smile. "You keep your chin up today," she told Bella. The other girl nodded her head slowly, giving her a half-smile before leaving the apartment.

-------------------------------

Bella started working her shift at the diner, it was a busy lunch shift, of course it was. She was gathering as many plates as possible while people in her section of the diner called for her. "I'll be right with you," she called out. She slipped on water that spilt and landed on the floor, dishes flying everywhere.

"Bella!" Angela gasped.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Bella answered checking to see if she was bleeding.

She let out a sigh of relief to see that she wasn't bleeding anywhere. She grabbed the tub filled with dishes and went to the back. "Hurry up Bella, you're going to get David on our asses," the cook told her.

"I know," Bella answered nervously.

She grabbed the notepad and hurried out, taking order after order. She could feel her heart racing and felt like she was in a relay race, she's running, running, running, but it's a race that never ended. She took orders and gave them to the cook. She sat down on one of the stools, holding back the tears in her eyes. "I hate my life," she said to no one in particular.

Angela sat down on the stool next to her. "I know," she said quietly, resting her hand on her arm. Bella sniffled softly and swallowed hard.

"Why am I here? I keep waking up now asking myself that. Why am I on this planet? I'm working in a job that I just hate for little money to pay to get the things my baby daughter needs. I just…I can't…" she started.

Angela rubbed her arm soothingly. "We all feel stuck once in awhile," Angela reassured her.

"How can I keep moving on with my life? I just feel stuck. I'm stuck…I feel alone…I don't know what to do Angela," Bella explained.

Angela hugged the crying young woman close hushing her gently. "It'll be okay," she whispered, rubbing her arm.

"It won't be, I'm trapped," she sobbed.

Bella put her hand over her eyes, crying. "I don't want this life," she added. She got up from the stool and walked out of the diner.

She sat outside, in the ally. She stared at the disgusting, filthy ground she was sitting on. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and stared at the wall in front of her. Bella swallowed and closed her eyes for a second before she finally got the nerve to get up and go back into the diner. She rubbed her hands together and went into the kitchen to clean the filth off her hands.

After her long shift ended, instead of going right home, Bella got into her truck and drove into the forest. She started walking up the muddy trail, since it had rained the night before. Her white shoes turned brown in the matter of seconds, but it went by unnoticed by her. She slipped on a hill and slid down a little. She kept climbing up the steep trail before she finally came to a spot where she knew she wouldn't bother any hikers or campers.

Bella looked around as she looked around before lying down on her back, staring up at the cloudy sky. She closed her eyes and felt the rain begin to fall on her face. The cold water fell around her body, over her body, but she didn't care. She just felt her life falling apart in front of her and she had no idea how to grasp the reality of any of it. She felt like she was in a nightmare, a nightmare where she was waiting for her dad to shake her from her screaming or for her alarm clock to go off. She could hear the faint sounds of her cell phone going off, but she didn't bother to answer it. Bella enjoyed the silence of her little hiding place, no work, no baby, no scary nightmares of a rapist she didn't remember.

--------------------------

Emmett sat in the living room with Hailey while Rosalie was on the phone. "You haven't seen her since she got off her shift? Did she say where she was going?" Rosalie asked worriedly. Emmett moved his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes. His baby sister was missing, well for the last eleven months his sister had gone missing and he just didn't know how to find her. She wouldn't talk to him, she just shut herself down. No one could get in and find out anything. Hailey let out a little noise, gripping the front of his shirt. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He pressed his hand against his forehead. He placed his niece into the playpen and grabbed his keys. "Emmett where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to go find my sister," he replied bluntly, leaving.

He got into his jeep and sped off so fast the tires started squealing under him. He drove around Seattle, thinking of any place he could think of to search for Bella. He looked in the library, the coffee shops, and back at the diner. "Dammit Bella," he said quietly. He closed his eyes for a second, thinking of where Bella could have gone.

After another two hours of looking, Emmett went to the outskirts of town and he saw Bella's truck sitting right next to the path. He stopped his car right by her truck and grabbed his cell phone, telling Rosalie where he was before going into the forest.

Emmett walked up the slippery hills, gripping trees to make sure he wouldn't fall backwards. "Bells!" He called out to her. He looked down to see tracks in the ground and compared to the size they were Bella's footprints. He followed them deep into the forest and he found Bella lying on the ground, her eyes were closed. "Bells…" he started touching her shoulder.

Bella was half asleep when she felt someone touch her shoulder. "NO!" She screamed loudly sitting up, her head colliding in with someone else's head.

"Ah! Damn son of a bitch!" Emmett exclaimed, his hand pressed against his throbbing forehead.

Bella felt her head throb and saw her brother sitting there. "Emmett what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Wondering why the hell you're lying on the ground in the rain," he replied.

"I needed to think," Bella told him standing up from the ground.

Emmett stood up, the rain falling around them and the thunder started rumbling. "Why don't you talk to me Bells? I'm your brother and I'd kill for you and you know I would, but you won't talk to me. How can I protect you if you won't tell me what happened so I can try?" he asked.

"Because this isn't something that you can just go out and beat up the next guy on the streets after I finish telling you what happened Emmett!" She exclaimed frustrated.

Bella stared at him with tear filled eyes. "This just isn't something you can fix with a fight! One I wouldn't let you do it, two that's just dumb! You can't beat up someone that I don't even remember who they were!" She exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I need to deal this on my own," she told him.

"Bells, you're not dealing with it," he answered following her.

"This is my problem to deal with, just leave me…" she started before she slipped down the muddy hill.

Emmett walked over and grabbed her arm, helping her up. "Yeah and it's my problem too. Bella, this affects the whole damn family, not just you!" he exclaimed, grabbing a hold of both of her arms.

"This happened to me, Emmett, not you," she answered.

"No but we have to stand by and watch it tear you to shreds! You won't at least confide in me like you used to. You've shut us all out and we don't know what to do. I don't know what to do, you used to come and tell me everything and now you won't say anything," he explained.

"Because it's not something I want to share with my brother," she answered going back towards her truck.

Emmett followed her down the hill. "I watched you reach the top Bella, you graduated at the top of your class in high school and in college. You got these great job offerings and then you hit rock bottom. You never smile! You don't talk! You just go to work and come home to take care of the baby," he told her. Bella spun around.

"What do I have to make me smile? A job that pays hardly anything? The days when I wake up and sometimes wonder to myself why I'm alive?" She asked.

Tears were pressing hard against her eyes. She just wanted Emmett to stop bringing it up and to stop trying to get her to talk about it. Her cheeks were tinted deep red, not with anger, but with shame. "I just want to go home," she whispered. Emmett grabbed the keys from her hand and threw her keys and his keys back into the woods.

"We're not going anywhere," he told her.

"You cant make me talk," she answered.

"No, but I can make you listen," he told her.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest before she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head. "Bella, you need to talk, if not about the incident, but at least at how you feel," he insisted. Bella looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"How I feel? Right…how I feel…how about shame? Humiliation? Disgusted? I'm disgusted with the person who did this to me and I'm disgusted with myself because I let him do it! I let him touch me! I didn't make a move to stop! I let out a few simple "no's" and that was it! I didn't fight him! I didn't push or bite him! I just laid there and let him do that horrible, disgusting thing to me! I let him touch me! I let him do everything he wanted to me!" She exclaimed.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I could've screamed! Someone could've heard me but I didn't!" She told him. Emmett stood there, listening to her. "I want to close my eyes and have everything go away," she added. Bella put her hand over her eyes and her shoulders shook. "I let him," she sobbed. Emmett walked over and hugged her tight.

"Bella, this wasn't your fault," he told her, his voice shaking.

He lifted her up off the ground, tears falling down his face. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't let him do anything," he insisted. Emmett buried his face in her hair. "This wasn't your fault," he said quietly. Bella buried her face into his shoulder and cried.

-----------------------

Rosalie was sitting with Hailey when Emmett came home, carrying a sleeping Bella in his arms. "I have to go back and get her truck," he told her. He looked up to see Edward standing there. "I didn't now doctors still made house calls," he commented.

"I'm here to see Bella, Rosalie called and told me she was missing and I came here to help her with Hailey while you had gone out searching for her," Edward explained.

"Well she's as fine as she can be," Emmett answered carrying her to the bedroom.

He set her down on the bed and stroked her hair before leaving to get her truck.

Edward watched Emmett leave to get Bella's truck and went into Bella's room. He pulled up a chair and stared at her sleeping form. He could tell she had been crying. He grabbed a blanket and placed it over her to make sure she was extra warm. He sat back down in his chair and watched her sleep. When Rosalie called him and told him that Bella had gone missing, he almost lost his mind. Edward just couldn't stop wondering what could have happened to her, but now that he was looking at her, he could see that the shadows of her past were slowly destroying her.

Edward let out a deep breath, closing his eyes. He knew all about shadows slowly killing a person. He shook his head slowly to erase those thoughts before looking back at Bella's sleeping form again. "Bella, I'm here," he whispered gently. She suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand. She started whimpering softly, a tear falling down her face. He started humming softly, he didn't know why, but he thought it was something that could calm her.

Rosalie looked into the room to see the doctor silently comforting the young woman and let out a sigh. She pushed her hair from her eyes and let out a deep breath. "We have a long way to go," she whispered.

--------------------------

Three days after Bella's little disappearing act, Edward walked up the steps to her house and knocked. Bella opened the door with Hailey on her hip. "Oh Edward, hello," she greeted surprised.

"Hi," he answered smiling.

"Come in," she told him.

Edward thanked her and went inside. "Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"No, no, I'm okay," he answered, shrugging out of his pea coat.

He hung it up on the hook and looked around. "Well looks like someone's been having fun," he commented chuckling.

"Yeah, I haven't had the time to clean up," she commented.

"It's alright," he assured her smiling.

Bella bit her lower lip, pushing her hair out of her eyes. He was wearing dark brown boots, blue jeans, and a gray long-sleeved shirt. Bella wore her black tie ups, slightly baggy blue jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt, a flannel shirt, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with her hair falling over her eyes constantly. "She's getting bigger," he commented, gesturing to Hailey.

"Yeah," Bella agreed quietly.

Hailey held her arms out to Edward again. Edward took her into his arms with a smile. The baby was clad in white socks and a purple dress with white flowers printed on them. Bella cleared her throat, pushing her bangs from her eyes again. They moved into the living room and sat down. "How are you doing?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Good days and bad days," she replied.

She cleared her throat and sat back on the couch, wrapping the flannel shirt tightly around her body. "Bella…can you tell me why you disappeared like that?" He asked. Bella bit her lower lip.

"I just needed time to myself," she replied quietly.

Edward sat back with Hailey in his arms. The baby curled up against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"I don't know," she replied pulling her knees up to her chest.

Edward placed Hailey into her playpen and sat on the coffee table, sitting in front of her. "Bella, you can trust me with anything," he assured her. She bit her lower lip.

"We hardly know each other," she answered.

"Doesn't mean I'm not willing to get to know you," he told her.

Bella shook her head slowly. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Bella, I'm not looking to date you, I want to be your friend. I want to help you and Hailey," he told her.

Bella closed her eyes for a second and let out a shaky sigh. "Okay…" she whispered. Edward rested his hand on her arm.

"You can learn to trust me," he said quietly.

"I hope so," she answered.

Edward smiled gently and patted her hand gently.

-------------------------

Later that night, Edward arrived home and shook the rain from his hair. He hung his jacket up when a tan cat jumped up on the back of the chair. "Hey Cougar," he said quietly, scratching the top of the cat's head. He pushed the wet hair from his eyes as he walked around the house. He put the coffee in the coffee pot when Cougar started rubbing up against his leg. "Alright I know," he said quietly. He opened a can and poured the cat food into a bowl, setting it on the floor.

Edward grabbed his coffee and went over to his piano, sitting down to play a little tune. Cougar jumped up on the bench, sitting next to him as Edward's fingers glided over the ivory keys as he played Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. The entire house was quiet except for the piano playing and the old clock in the corner.

Once in awhile, Edward's eyes would glance at the picture sitting on the piano. It was of Edward, he had a huge smile on his face, dressed in a tuxedo and in his arms was a young woman in a wedding dress. On the light side of the picture frame was a gold ring and on the other side of the picture was another gold ring with a diamond ring.

Edward's eyes slid closed, his jaw locking into place. At this point the old cat was asleep, purring at the sound of the music coming from the piano. Edward let out a deep breath as his mind started to drift while still keeping the notes right on with the music. He was haunted, her face, her smile, her laugh, her eyes, the feel of her skin against his, it haunted him. The last six years of therapy had been helping him, up until now since he as letting his heart go out on a limb once more. Edward closed his eyes tight swallowing hard as he continued to play the song through the night until he fell asleep with his forehead, resting on the piano again.


	9. Rescuer

Chapter 9: Rescuer

Bella sighed as she finished putting the last dish in the diner away. "You sure you don't want me to stay?" Angela asked.

"Nah, I'll be alright," Bella replied, brushing the imaginary dust off her skirt.

Angela smiled as she grabbed her keys off the hook. "So when's the wedding with Eric?" She asked.

"In a few weeks, you can still come," Angela replied smiling.

Bella pulled her hair from the ponytail it was in. "Maybe," she told her.

"Great!" Angela said excitedly.

She hugged Bella before hurrying out of the diner. Bella shook her head as she grabbed her purse off the hook before locking up the diner.

Bella started walking down the street, heading towards her truck when she saw a bunch of guys standing by it. "Hey there," one of the guys commented. Bella bit her lower lip as she backed up a little. "The pretty waitress from the diner again," he commented. The guys started laughing and Bella felt her heart in her throat.

"Don't touch me," she got out, her shaky voice betraying her.  
"Ooh don't touch me, don't touch me," another guy mocked.

She was suddenly surrounded and felt them touching her. "Don't touch me!" She snapped, shoving one of the guys away. She let out a scream when one of the guys grabbed her. She felt a knife pressed to her throat.

"Don't scream and you won't get hurt," a voice hissed.

Bella felt her entire world crumble when tires started squealing and a familiar silver Volvo came up over the sidewalk at the guys, making them drop Bella. Edward got out of the car, slamming the door. "Get in the car Bells," he told her. Bella got up from the ground and got into the car. Edward glared at the guys.

"Back off pretty boy, we've got claim on her," the third guy told him.  
"She's coming with me," Edward answered.

Bella watched in horror as the guys surrounded him. Edward punched one in the face, grabbed another by his arm and threw him into the second guy. When the guy he punched in the face came at him again, Edward kicked him in the stomach when a sharp pain went through his arm. He let out a hiss and looked up to see one of the guys with a knife. Edward kicked the guy's leg off from under him and he ran back towards the car when he knew the guys weren't getting up again. He got into the driver's side and sped off.

Bella looked over to see the angry look on his face. "Thank you," she said quietly. Edward looked over at her, his face softening.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he answered.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"When you work this late I make sure I'm sitting outside keeping an eye on you," he replied.

"Spying on me now?" She asked.

"No, protecting, there's a different," he replied.

He reached over and rubbed his aching shoulder. Bella let out a gasp, her head starting to spin a little. "Edward you're bleeding," she said in fear.

"It's just a flesh wound," he answered.

Bella rubbed her hands together as he drove her back to her apartment.

Once they were inside, Bella forced Edward to sit down. "Bella you don't like blood," Edward pointed out.

"I can manage just fine," she answered.

She went into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. "Where's Hailey?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Emmett and Rosalie took her for the night since I was working late," she replied.

She pushed her hair from her eyes. "I have to look at the cut, could you take the shirt off please?" She asked. Edward reached down and pulled his dark blue t-shirt over his head, throwing it aside. Bella felt her heart skip a beat when she saw his naked torso and cleared her throat. She sat down next to him on the couch and looked at the cut on his arm. She started feeling a little dizzy again from the blood. She took a deep breath and started cleaning it. Edward hissed as the peroxide touched his skin. "Sorry," she said quietly.

"It's fine," he answered.

She finished cleaning the cut and wrapped a bandage around it. Edward let out a deep breath, pushing his fingers through his hair. Bella was about to say she was down when she noticed a large scar on his back. "Edward…" she started.

"Thanks for your help," he told her.

He grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it back on. She nodded her head slowly and let out a deep breath. "I should probably call Emmett and Rosalie, have them bring Hailey back home since my truck is still at the diner," she commented getting up. Edward nodded his head slowly and stood up from the couch.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Good, until tonight," she replied shaken.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "I can understand that," he told her. She bit her lower lip as she waited for her brother to pick up the phone. She let out a gasp when thunder crashed and the power suddenly went out.

"Great," she muttered.

"Where's your emergency kit?" He asked.

Bella grabbed the flashlight off the table and turned it on, going into the hall closet. "I have blankets, candles, the works in here," she replied.

"This'll be a long night," he commented.

She sat down and the candles were lit, giving the apartment a faint glow to it. Bella bit her lower lip and rubbed her hands together. "Tell me something about yourself," she told him.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know, anything, besides what I already know," she replied.

Edward laughed as he lied back on the floor. "As you know I have a younger sister, Alice, she got married a couple of years ago to my friend Jasper," he commented.

"Wasn't that awkward? Your friend marrying your sister?" She asked.

"It was a bit. I was against it for a long time, but then I saw how happy Jazz made my sister so I went with it. They've been happy ever since. They had a baby girl four months ago," he explained.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, showing the family picture. Bella looked at the picture with a smile. "Oh she's beautiful," she commented. Edward chuckled lightly.

"Thankfully she has Jazz's calm personality," he answered.

Bella pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm curious, how can a nice, handsome guy like you still be single?" She asked curiously. Edward let out a sigh.

"Well, it's not like I was single all my life Bella," he pointed out.

He pulled at the carpeting a little. "Just the last six years," he added. She gave him a quizzical look as she lied down on her side. "I don't really talk about it, only my family, close friends, and my former therapist know. I was married once…I got married when I was eighteen. Her name was Mia…she was studying to become a nurse while I was in medical school. I know cheesy, a doctor and a nurse," He chuckled lightly. Bella smiled a little. Edward let out a sigh as he stared at the ceiling. "When we were twenty, we were planning on making our family a little bigger. Mia was so funny that way, we were still in the trying process and she was already picking out cribs and changing tables," he chuckled.

Bella bit her lower lip, sitting up a little. "It was after the holidays, Mia and I were riding back home from visiting my parents. The snow got heavier, but I thought I could make it home because it wasn't that far away. A deer darted across the road and I slammed on my brakes…the car spun out of control and we rolled down a hill…" he trailed off. Edward closed is eyes tight. "My back was scratched open from a shard of glass that landed behind me, but Mia didn't even look hurt that was the weird part for me," he whispered. He put his hands over his eyes. "She was talking to me the whole damn time as I got her out of the car and begged for her to stay with me. She didn't look hurt Bella, she looked like she had a few bruises but that was it," he told her.

Edward felt the sharp pain rushing through his chest again. "It's all my fault she's dead…her parents don't let me forget it either," he muttered. He sat up. "I mean, if I ever saw them. I haven't seen them since the reading of Mia's will. Her parents were pissed to learn that Mia had left everything to me," he muttered.

"Edward I'm so sorry," she whispered, her hand resting on his arm.

He pushed his fingers through his hair, clearing his throat. "It doesn't matter, Mia's gone she's not coming back," he muttered.

"I guess you and I both are trying to heal from things," she commented.

He cleared his throat, his jaw locked. "Yeah…" he said quietly.

"How about we help each other heal? You help me through this ordeal I'm going through and I can help you," she suggested quietly.

Edward looked over at her, his emerald green eyes locking with her chocolate brown eyes. "It might be something we both need," he answered. She smiled softly and Edward gave her a gentle smile. "You have such beautiful eyes," he told her without thinking. Bella's face flushed deep red and she cleared her throat.

"T--Thank you," she said nervously.

Edward chuckled lightly as he lied back down on the floor. "Well, have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked. Bella sat back on her hands.

"No, but a lot of guys at the high school crushed on me. In fact, three guys asked me to prom," she replied.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Which I don't know why the guys kept staring at me like I was the shiny new toy," she added.

"Well Bella, you're a beautiful girl," he answered.

"Yeah, right, I'm plain looking," she muttered.

"Bella, give yourself some credit, you're beautiful," he insisted.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right," she sighed.

"Prettier than Rosalie actually," He added.

"Oh please!" She laughed.

"It's true," he insisted.

Bella was feeling her heart flutter in her chest hearing those words come from his mouth. "I see the way the girls look at you in the hospital," she commented. Edward chuckled lightly.

"Yes, apparently I'm a very handsome man to all the women there and I have them all standing in line waiting for me to be ready to date again," he answered.

"Really?" she asked.  
"If I'm lying may lightning come through the window and strike me dead," he replied.

She shook her head slowly, for the first time she realized she was having fun without having to worry about something bad happening. She had forgotten all the bad, the power was out but she was still having fun. Edward crossed his arms behind his head. "So did you always want to be a doctor?" She asked. Edward smiled a little.

"There was a phase where I wanted to grow up and be a composer," he replied.

"That's cool, what music do you listen to?" She asked.

"You wouldn't know it," he replied.

"Try me," she told him.

"Debussy mostly," he replied.

Bella lied down on her stomach. "Debussy's great," she told him.

"You listen to it too?" He asked.

"Yeah, when Emmett and I lived in Phoenix with mom, she played Debussy a lot, along with other classical music," she replied.

Edward smiled. "I noticed a lot of pictures of you guys and your mom in the house, not much of your dad," he commented.

"Before we moved to Forks we saw him for two weeks every summer," she replied.

She sat up a little. "Until Emmett was thirteen and I was twelve and we absolutely refused to go to Forks," she added.

"What happened then?" he asked.

"Dad took us to California instead, we were sick of seeing Forks. It's always rainy, cloudy, and cold," she replied.

"Well Seattle's not better," he pointed out.

"True, but I'd rather be close to my dad and my brother than my mom right now," she replied.

Edward moved onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "What did your family do for trips?" she asked.

"Well, we didn't usually go to California…I recall one summer we went to Italy," he replied.

"Now you're making me jealous," she laughed.

"I could take you sometime, you and Hailey of course," he answered.

"No Edward don't do that, I hate it when people spend money on me," she insisted.

Edward let out a sigh as he rested his head on his arms just as the power came back. Bella bit her lower lip as she sat up and blew out the candles. "I should probably head home," he said quietly. She stood up.

"I'll see you around?" She asked.

Edward grabbed his jacket. "Always," he answered giving her a crooked smile before leaving the apartment.

Early the next morning, Edward pulled up to Bella's apartment and got out of the car. He pulled a white envelope out of his jacket and placed it into Bella's mailbox. He looked up at her window and let out a sigh before turning on his heel and walked back to his car, driving to the hospital.


	10. That Step

Chapter 10: That Step

Two months later, Bella was sitting in her truck again, her heart was hammering in her chest, her hands were shaking a little as she looked at the building again. She closed her eye and let out a deep breath before getting out of the car. She stepped out when she lost her footing and nearly fell out of the truck when someone grabbed her. "Easy, easy, you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," she replied, letting out a deep breath.

She looked towards the building and back at Edward. "I can't do this," she whispered.

"I'll be behind you the whole way," he answered.

She gripped his hand nervously as they walked up the steps to the building.

As they walked down the long tiled hall, Bella could hear her footsteps echo in the empty hallway, one light flickering. Edward let her grip his hand as tight as she could, just telling her reassuring words to help her. They came to the door and Edward gripped the doorknob, twisting it. Bella bit her lower lip, the sound of the doorknob turning made it feel like it was echoing off the halls and everyone could hear it. He opened the door, pushing it open gently. "Go on," he whispered gently. She glanced at him before going inside and found that the meeting was already in session. She felt like all eyes were on her and stared at the floor.

"Edward…" she started.

"It's alright, you're okay," he whispered to her.

She let out a deep breath as they walked up the steps and to the back of the room. They sat down in the extra chairs as they listened to the other women speak. Bella stared into her lap as she heard every story. Edward felt her nails bite into his skin. "Bella, relax," he whispered gently.

"I can't," she answered.

He reached over and pushed the hair from her eyes. "You don't have to talk Bella, you can listen," he assured her. She looked towards the other women that stood up, talking about their stories. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, swallowing hard. Edward pushed a strand of hair behind her ear when he felt her starting to finally relax. She was listening to the woman at the front talking supportively to the other women. However, she got a flash of that night and she let out an audible gasp.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella heard the door open and felt the bed dip. "So beautiful…" he whispered. He touched her cheek when she pushed his hand away.

"No…" she moaned.

He leaned forward to her ear. "You'll enjoy it," he whispered.

(End Flashback)

Bella jumped up from her chair and ran out of the room. "Bella?" Edward called getting up.

Bella sat on the tile floor with her head in her hands, rocking back and forth gently. "Bella, Bella…" Edward called softly, kneeling in front of her.

"I remembered something," she sobbed.

Hot tears burned her eyes as they welled up in her eyes. She put her head in her hands as she started crying. "What did you remember?" He asked. Her sobs got louder as she thought about it. Edward hushed her gently, pulling her into his arms. She gripped the front of his shirt. He hushed her gently and looked up when the door opened and the woman came out.

"Is she alright?" She asked.

"I think so," he replied rubbing her back.

Edward went to help her back up, but Bella couldn't. He lifted her up into the bridal position and carried her out of the building.

He had Bella sit in his car and he got her some coffee from the diner across the street. Her hands shook as she took a sip. "Bella what happened in there?" He asked.

"I had a memory of that night at the party," she replied quietly.

Edward squatted down in front of her. "Want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

"It's scary," she whispered.

He rubbed her arms reassuringly. "When you know you can, talk to me. Day or night," he told her. She nodded her head slowly and he pushed the hair from her eyes.

"I…" Bella started when her cell phone went off.

She got up and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" She answered. She leaned against Edward's car. "Rosalie…what happened? What? Is she…I'm coming!" She exclaimed worriedly into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Hailey's fever spiked, Rosalie took her to the emergency room," Bella replied.

"Come on I'll take you," Edward told her opening the door.

She got into the car and Edward drove her to the hospital.

-----------------------

Bella hurried down the hall and over to her sister-in-law. "What happened?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, she was getting better then it shot up to 100 degrees," Rosalie replied.  
"I want to see her," Bella insisted.

Edward placed his hands on Bella's shoulders. "I'll go find out," he told her. She watched him go and she sniffled, looking into the window to see the doctors trying to calm her screaming baby girl. She put her hand on the glass and tears pressed against her eyes. She felt her heart and soul getting torn into shreds.

"My baby's screaming and crying and I can't be with her," she sniffled.

Emmett stood behind his sister, his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't want her when I first found out she was in me, but now I don't want to live without her," Bella sobbed. Tears fell down her face. "Why is fate so mean to me," she sobbed.

"She'll be fine, she'll be just fine," Emmett answered.

Bella wrapped her arms around herself and pressed her hand against her forehead. "I don't want to lose my Hailey," she sobbed. Emmett hushed her gently, stroking her hair.

Edward walked into the examining room. "What's wrong with her Sherrie?" he asked.

"I just had some tests sent out, we're trying to get her fever down," Sherrie replied.

Edward stood beside the baby bed, pressing cool washcloths against the baby's hot skin. "It's okay, I'm here," he whispered, trying to get her to stop crying. He looked toward the window to see Bella watching with tear filled eyes. "Your mama needs you to get better," he told her. He kept pressing the cool rags onto the baby to get her to calm down.

Hours later, Hailey was diagnosed with the flu and they were keeping her overnight. Bella was sitting in a chair with her daughter in her arms. She stroked her heated cheek with a shaky sigh. "I have been very unfair to you Hailes," she whispered. She rocked her in her arms and let out a deep breath. "I didn't want you…I found out that you were growing inside me and I didn't want you. I thought you were going to be such a burden and bring in such horrible, disgusting memories that I didn't want to imagine. Then, you were born and now I want you to just stay in my life. I love you so much Hailey that I wish I could just take away this flu and have it infect me instead," she whispered.

Bella pressed her forehead against her baby's forehead. "I love you so much, more than you will ever know," she whispered, rubbing her back. Bella had never felt so torn apart in her life. She hushed her gently when she started crying, dabbing her warm face with a cool rag. Edward walked in.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"My daughter's sick and it's all my fault. I despised her when I found out I was pregnant and now I'm being punished with her fighting for her life in my arms," she whispered.

Edward sighed as he stood behind her, tears shining in his own eyes, but he wouldn't show Bella. "She's strong Bella," he whispered. Hailey drifted off to sleep whimpering gently as she did so. Bella sniffled, kissing her forehead gently.

"She's all mine, how could I hate someone so innocent? She didn't ask to live," she told him, her voice shaking.

"You went through a traumatic experience Bella, she would be the one person not to condemn you for anything, because I see the way that baby looks at you Bells. Her eyes light up when you walk in the room, she adores you. She doesn't know you didn't want her at first, if she did then she doesn't care now. You two have a connection Bella, she loves you very much I see it in her face," he explained.

Bella let out a deep breath, rocking her back and forth, humming shakily.

Two days later, Bella was asleep with her head resting next to Hailey's crib. She woke up to feeling her daughter wriggling under her hand. She stood up with a gasp. "Hailey," she whispered, lifting her up. She touched her forehead with a smile appearing across her face. "Edward," she called. She walked over to him. "Edward, wake up," she told him.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked waking up.

"Her fever broke," she replied.

Edward got up from the chair and went to get the thermometer from the cart. He took her temperature and a smile came across his face. "It did break," he agreed. She let out a sigh of relief.

"You like to give me a scare don't you?" She asked smiling.

Hailey let out a gurgle and wriggled around a little. She stroked her daughter's face with a smile, kissing her forehead gently. "My precious baby girl," she whispered. Edward smiled as he held the baby's tiny hand.

"You are a strong girl, just like I knew you would be," he commented.

Bella looked up at Edward and bit her lower lip. "Thank you for your help," she told him quietly.

"Anytime Bella," he answered.

She placed Hailey over her shoulder, rubbing her back gently. Bella kissed the side of her daughter's head and Edward watched her with a smile. His heart was beating so fast he thought for a moment that Bella could hear it. Just seeing her smile and love her daughter like there was no tomorrow made his heart swell with more love for her than he could ever imagine.

After awhile, Hailey was discharged from the hospital and Bella took her home.

She placed her sleeping daughter into her crib and smiled gently, stroking her face. "My precious sweetheart," she whispered gently. She covered her up, her hand resting on her stomach as she smiled a little more. "You are all I need," she whispered. Bella leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "I love you," she whispered.


	11. Two Years Later

Chapter 11: Two Years Later

Bella stood over her daughter's shoulder. "What's that you drawing baby?" She asked.

"Beaw," Hailey replied.

Bella smiled. "That's a pretty bear," Bella told her gently.

"It for Uncwe Em," Hailey announced.

Bella smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I have to go, be good for Aunt Rosalie," she informed.

"Bye mama!" She called out as Bella left.

Bella walked down the stairs when she saw Edward standing by his car with a smile. "Edward hi," she greeted.

"Good morning, you look nice today," he commented.

"I have a job interview today," she replied smiling a little.

"Oh yeah? For what?" He asked.

"New York Times, as an editor," she replied.

"Oh…New York Times?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied smiling.

She pulled her hair back in a half-ponytail. "Would you like a ride?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied.

Edward opened the car door for her and Bella got in.

As Edward drove her to her interview, Bella was sitting in her side of the car, playing with her bracelet. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm nervous," she replied.

"Don't worry, you'll be great," he assured her.

She let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. "You'll do fine," Edward reassured her. She smiled a little and closed her eyes as she got herself to relax.

Edward was sitting in his car deep in thought when he saw Bella walk out of the diner she had the interview in. "So?" He asked. A huge smile came across her face.

"I got the job!" She announced.

"That's great," he told her smiling.

She got back into the car wit ha grin "I'm finally getting a chance to do what I love," she said happily.

"That's great, when do you start?" He asked.

"In a few weeks," she replied.

"So you're moving to New York?" He asked.

"Yep," she replied.

Edward smiled a little, before driving her home. "That's great, Bella, I'm really happy for you," he told her His heart was heavy though. He could be losing the girl he loved and he didn't even tell her how he felt. He let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he reassured her smiling.

Bella smiled back and looked out the window. She was going to New York, she couldn't believe it. She finally got a great job, she was getting out of that diner and slowly moving on with her life. Ever since her outburst two years ago, she did start going back to the support group to listen, she had yet to tell her story, but she slowly made her way up to that part.

When Bella arrived home, she found her daughter in the living room. "Hey baby girl," she said quietly, kissing the side of her head.

"Hi mama," she answered beaming.

Bella kissed the side of her head again. "So?" Emmett asked anxiously. Bella smiled.

"I'm going to New York," she announced.

"Alright! I knew you could do it!" Emmett exclaimed scooping his sister up into his arms in a hug.

Bella laughed, hugging him back.

----------------------------

Edward arrived home a little while later, Cougar was sitting on the back of the couch asleep. He scratched the top of the cat's head when he saw his sister in his library. "Alice what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Bella texted me the moment she got the job," Alice replied.

They had met at Edward's birthday party a year ago and the two of them had become close friends ever since. "Yeah…so why are you here?" Edward asked curiously.

"I'm wondering how you're doing," she replied.

"I'm fine Alice, you don't need to keep running to me whenever something happens," he insisted.

Alice shook her head slowly. "She's getting a new life, I'm happy for her," he assured her.

"Yeah, but I can guarantee you wanted to be part of that new life," Alice told him.

Edward walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge and popped the top off. "She's my friend," he insisted.

"Yeah, but I see the way you look at her," Alice answered.

He gave his sister a glare, taking a swing off his drink. "Drinking won't solve it," she told him.

"Alice, stop trying to lecture me," he hissed frustrated.

He sat down, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Edward, you wanted to be part of this new life of hers, I know you do," she insisted. Edward let out a frustrated sigh, he just wanted her to drop it. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to keep slicing open the holes in his heart. He adored Bella, everyday he fell more in love with her. His heart was hers, all she had to do was reach out and take it.

Not once did Edward drop hints of how he felt for her, because he didn't want to scare her away since she was still healing. It had been eight years since he felt this way for any other woman. After Mia's death, he became erratic, he almost dropped his dreams of becoming a doctor, but his parents picked him back up and had him go back to school. He finished school, but he became a womanizer the rest of his school years. He slept with many women just to try to erase the pain, to try to forget Mia, but it just tore a bigger hole in his heart.

After graduating, he sold the house he had bought and shared with Mia. He moved into his small apartment with Cougar. Just when Edward thought he was destined to stay alone forever, Bella came into his life. She might have been broken and scared, but she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. The more he got to know her, the more he fell in love with her.

Edward moved his fingers through his hair and looked to see his sister staring at him. "Alice, just leave me be. I'll be fine," he insisted. He got up and went over to the piano where he started playing a piece of music he had recently written, a piece he had called _Bella's Lullaby_. She had inspired him to write a song, something he hadn't done since Mia's death. His fingers glided over the ivory keys as his mind moved back towards Bella again. He didn't want her to leave, he didn't want to lose her, but yet he wanted her to live her life. He just couldn't imagine his life without her, but yet he was too afraid to tell her how he felt for her. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as the only sound in the apartment was the music playing on the piano.

-----------------------

Bella was putting Hailey down for her nap when there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened it to reveal Alice. "Alice hi," she greeted.

"Can I talk to you?" Alice asked.

"Um…sure," Bella replied opening the door wider.

Alice smiled a little as she walked in and saw the boxes all over the floor. "Already packing?" She asked.

"Yeah, since I have to be in New York in a few weeks," Bella replied.

"Do you have a place lined up?" Alice asked.

"Actually, I was going to go apartment hunting next week," Bella replied.

She started taking pictures down from the wall. "Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine, I came to talk to you about Edward," Alice replied.

Bella stopped and gave her a quizzical look. "What about him?" She asked.

"Bella, haven't you noticed that my brother's been acting a little strange?" Alice asked.

Bella gave her friend a quizzical look. "Not really…" she replied.

"How about for the fact that for the first time since Mia's death he's been smiling and having the time of his life again," Alice suggested.

"Okay…" Bella answered still confused.

Alice moved her fingers through her short hair. "Edward's upset that you're going to New York," she informed.

"Why? He said he was happy that I got the job," Bella answered.

She shook her head slowly. "You don't know my brother at all," she sighed.

"Alice, I can't read minds what are you talking about?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head again. "Nothing, need any help?" She asked.

"Sure," Bella replied.

Alice started helping her wrap up her fragile stuff, while Bella stood there confused at Alice's sudden outburst. "Why would Edward tell me he's happy I got the job when he really isn't?" She asked. Alice sighed as she started putting things into boxes.

"My brother has been in love with you…for a very long time," she replied.

Bella felt her heart contract at the words. "What?" She asked stunned.

"Edward's in love with you. He's fallen for you hard," Alice replied quietly.

Bella sat down on the couch, moving her fingers through her hair. "So…he doesn't want me to go to New York?" She asked.

"No, but he won't tell you because he wants you to be happy," Alice replied quietly.

The older girl kneeled down on the floor. "If Edward didn't want me to know then why are you telling me?" She asked quietly.

"Because someone needs to tell you how Edward is really feeling, it's tearing him apart. He loves you, I can see it in his face when he looks at you. I haven't seen him this happy about something for a long time. You leaving is ripping him up," Alice explained.

Bella bit her lower lip and sat down on the floor. "He wants you to be happy, he's sacrificing his happiness so you can be happy," she said quietly. Bella rested her forehead against her hand and let out a heavy sigh. She swallowed hard and looked at the wall. "I just wanted you to know," Alice said quietly.

"Yeah…thanks…" Bella answered.

She looked towards the bedroom where her daughter slept and closed her eyes. She wanted this future, she wanted to have the job of her dreams, but she didn't want to hurt Edward. Then there was the biggest question that was weighing on her head now. How did she feel about him? She wasn't sure, she always thought of him as a good friend, she didn't think of him as becoming a potential boyfriend or husband, especially since she had no idea how to trust anyone. She shook her head slowly and let out a sigh as she continued packing, but throughout the rest of the day, that was all she could think about.


	12. Been there Before

Chapter 12: Been There Before

Bella was getting the rest of her things into the car when she saw Edward's Volvo pull up. She pushed her hair from her eyes and let out a sigh. "Bella," he called.

"Hey, Edward," she answered.

He walked over to her. "Alice came to my house a couple of weeks ago," she commented. Edward crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did she say?" he asked.

Bella turned and looked at him again after getting Hailey into her car seat. "Is it true with all the things she said?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"You love me and you don't want me to go to New York," she replied.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh. "Dammit Alice needs to keep her nose out of my business," he muttered.

"So it's true? You don't want me to go?" She asked.

"I want you to go," he replied.

"But you love me?" She asked.

Edward was silent. "You do don't you?" She asked.

"Bella I didn't want Alice to do anything. I want you to be happy Bells, if your happiness lies in New York then go to New York," he insisted.

He moved his fingers through his hair. "You just take part of me with you," he said quietly.

"You shouldn't be doing this now," she groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Bella…I don't want you to give this up. I'm not going to let you. I want you to go. Your happiness means everything to me, don't let what Alice said take away everything," he murmured.

"How can I go, knowing me leaving is hurting you?" She asked.

"Easy, just pretend it didn't happen," he replied.

"How can I forget?" she insisted.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because Alice said I do, you said I do, but I never said it," he told her.

"Do you though?" She asked.

He looked at her, his eyes betraying him. "I'm not going to let you give up your life for me," he told her quietly. He let out a deep breath and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I do love you, but I love you enough to let you go, to let you live your life," he added. Bella stared, biting her lower lip. "I want you to be happy," he whispered.

"How can I be knowing you won't be?" She asked.

"I'm a strong person, Bella, just like you," he replied.

He placed his hand on the side of her face and kissed her forehead before he turned and walked away. Bella stood there, feeling like she couldn't breathe. She watched as he got into his Volvo and swallowed hard before she got into her car and drove to the airport.

As she sat on the plane, she stared out the window before checking to see if Hailey's seatbelt was buckled right. "Mama, why you sad?" She asked.

"Mama's not sad baby," Bella replied.

She kissed the top of her head with a smile and watched as her daughter looked through her picture books. Bella looked back out the window, she suddenly wasn't sure if she wanted to go to New York. The more she thought about the trip to New York, the more guilt she felt build up inside her. She cleared her throat and played with the ring on her pointer finger. She watched as the plane started moving down the runway.

----------------------------

Edward walked down the hall of the hospital with his next patient's clipboard in hand when he saw his father coming down the hall. "How are you doing today Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine," Edward answered with a sigh.

Carlisle saw the sullen look on his son's face, resting his hand on his shoulder. "Edward, why don't you join me for lunch after you finish with this patient? You and I need a talk," he informed.

"Dad I'm not in the mood for one of your dad speeches," Edward answered.

"Let's just say son, I have had experience in the situation you're in," Carlisle told him.

Edward gave him a quizzical look as Carlisle patted his back and walked down the hall. He walked down the hall and went into the room where his patient was waiting.

After his appointment, he went down to the cafeteria to find his father by one of the windows, staring out at the city. "Dad?" He called. Carlisle looked up as Edward sat across from him setting his tray down. "What do you mean you've had experience in what I'm going through?" He asked. Carlisle let out a sigh as he took a sip of his apple juice.

"Son, you know very well that your mother and I had you young," Carlisle pointed out.

"Anyone who knew basic math knows that," Edward answered.

Carlisle nodded his head slowly and messed around with his wedding ring. "Well, a year after you were born, your mother got accepted into a great school to become an interior decorator, something you know she loves to do," he explained. Edward nodded his head slowly. "As I said your mom was accepted to a great school. The problem was, I was accepted to a medical school that was on the other side of the country where her school was," he informed.

"So…what happened?" Edward asked.

Carlisle twisted his ring around on his finger. "I would've been a fool to let your mother give up on her dream and she didn't want me to give up on mine," he replied.

"Wait so you two separated?" Edward asked confused.

"I told your mom I loved her too much to let her give up everything. The school that she applied to in the same state as me rejected her as well as the same with the medical school I applied to for the state your mother was accepted in," Carlisle explained.

Edward was silent. "Again I told her that I loved her too much to give it all up and Esme wanted me to stay in medical school. She took you and she went to her school while I went to mine," he added. Carlisle closed his eyes for a second. "You know the apartment felt so empty without you or your mother there. I visited you every weekend, every holiday, nothing kept me from you, nothing," he told his son.

"What are you saying dad?" Edward asked.

"I'm saying you don't have to be stuck here in Seattle. I'm not an idiot son, I can see how much it hurts you to be away from Bella. However, you have nothing to tie you down here in Seattle," Carlisle replied.

Edward sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. "You've been through a lot, I know, but you deserve to be happy too. Don't you think Mia would want you to be happy?" Carlisle asked. He looked over at his father as he sat in his chair deep in thought. Carlisle looked at his watch and stood up. "Just think about it son," he murmured before leaving the cafeteria. Edward stared out the window and closed his eyes

-----------------------------

That night, Edward had gotten ready for bed, wearing his pajama pants and t-shirt, climbing into his bed. Cougar meowed and lied down at the end of Edward's bed. The young man closed his eyes as sleep claimed him.

****

(Dream)

__

Edward opened his eyes and found himself sitting in the concert hall. "Remember this place?" A familiar voice asked. He looked over and saw a familiar person standing there. Her long black hair cascading over her shoulders, her brilliant blue eyes shining as she smiled, standing there in white high heels and a white dress.

"Mia…" he whispered.

He got up and placed his hand on her face. "Of course I remember, it was the place where I asked you to marry me," he replied. Mia smiled and held his hand.

"I know you're afraid of falling in love again," she said quietly, moving her fingers over his wrist.

She let out a sigh. "I wanted to let you know that it is okay to love her Edward. I led her to you and didn't expect you to let her go so easily," she murmured.

"You…you picked Bella for me?" He asked.

She smiled a little. "Edward, you deserve to be happy and I searched for the right girl for you when I picked Bella. I helped a little with her decision of going to Seattle, I wanted her to meet you. I wanted you to heal her and have her heal you," she explained. Edward closed his eyes and Mia placed her hand on his face. "Love her Edward, she needs you just as much as you need her," she explained.

"I miss you," he whispered.

"I miss you, but you have to let me go. I'm in a better place, watching you," she replied.

She stroked his face and kissed him gently. "And know that my death wasn't your doing, it wasn't your fault," she murmured. She kissed him one more time, her hands resting on his arms. "Goodbye Edward, and please…be happy," she replied. Edward suddenly felt himself waking up.

(End Dream)

Edward woke up with a gasp and looked around his room. He sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the picture of him and Mia. "Goodbye Mia," he whispered gently.

-----------------------

Bella smiled as she helped Hailey into her chair. "There we are cutie," she told her daughter smiling. She kissed the side of her head.

"Fwoot woops!" She exclaimed.

Bella laughed and put the bowl in front of her. The toddler grinned as she dug into her breakfast. Bella kissed the top of her head again before grabbing the newspaper. "Mama I miss Edwawd," Hailey told her mother. Bella sighed sadly.

"I know," she said quietly, moving her fingers through her daughter's hair.

Bella got up from her chair after awhile and let out a sigh. "Okay cutie, daycare," she announced. The toddler pouted but then Bella lifted her up from the chair and went to get her to school.


	13. New York

Chapter 13: New York

Edward got off the plane with his suitcase in hand. Until the rest of his things arrived to his new apartment he was going to sleep in a hotel. He went to get his rental car and left the airport after everything was settled.

Once arriving, he went upstairs and unlocked the door to his new loft apartment. It was a good size for a bachelor like himself. Cougar was meowing like crazy in his cage. "Sorry, sorry," Edward chuckled. He opened the pet carrier and the cat ran out. He shook his head slightly as he walked over to the window and looked out at the snow that was falling from the sky. He put his bag down and leaned against the windowsill. He imagined seeing Bella again. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose before making sure the new litter box, cat food, and water were set up for Cougar before he left for the hotel.

------------------------

Bella sighed as she sat in her office, reading over one of the columns someone had sent in. She rubbed her forehead and looked over at the pictures that had been sitting on her desk. She was starting to realize without Edward in her life, she only had her job and her daughter. Sure she loved Hailey more than anything in the world, but lately her mind kept drifting back to the man who had helped her in ways that her brother and best friend couldn't. He didn't pity her constantly, he helped her, supported her. He was there when Hailey was born, hell he was the one who delivered Hailey into the world.

She was starting to realize that for two years, she didn't see the signals that Edward loved her. It was all so obvious now. She also knew that he loved Hailey just as much. He adored that little girl, treated her as his own daughter, when she was sick, he stayed up all night with her until her fever broke. He didn't care if it was two, three in the morning, he would just hold Hailey and tell her everything was going to be okay. "Miss Swan," a voice called.

"Sorry," she answered.

She stood up and handed the column back. "It's very good, the corrections were suggested in there," she informed. He nodded and walked away. She sat back down in her chair and looked at the pictures on her desk. She noticed a pattern in all of her pictures of Hailey, Edward was in the picture in some shape or form. There was one picture that was her favorite.

Bella lifted it up with a smile. It was Hailey's first birthday, the one-year-old was covered in chocolate cake and she was holding out a chunk of her birthday cake to Edward, who had his mouth open. She traced her finger over the picture frame with a sigh. She missed Edward, they had been living in New York for a week and she already missed him. She bit her lower lip and sat back in her chair.

After work, Bella was walking to her car when she suddenly had the feeling she was being followed. She continued down the street, stuffing her hands in her pocket. Just when she felt the person grab her arm, she spun around and punched the person in the face. "Ow! Okay bad idea, ow," Edward groaned, holding his jaw.

"Edward!" Bella gasped.

"Good thing I moved or my nose would be broken," he quipped.

She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief.

"I wasn't going to be a fool and let you leave my life forever," he replied.

Edward pressed his forehead against the side of her head, letting out a deep breath. Bella buried her face in his neck, letting out a deep breath. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you," he answered rubbing her back.

Edward pulled back and stroked her face. He held her hand as they went across to the diner.

After sitting down and the waitress brought coffee over, Edward let out a sigh. "Where do we go from here?" She asked.

"We take it slow, I'm not going to rush you into anything you're not ready for," he replied.

She smiled gently, reaching across the table, holding his hand in hers. "Right, take it slow," she agreed. Edward gave her a crooked smile and ran his thumb over her wrist. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes for a second. "You know this would be my first real relationship?" She asked.

"Really? You never had a boyfriend?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I had a few dates, but they didn't turn into anything. I just wasn't interested in dating and then…well…" she started. He nodded his head slowly, understanding what she was trying to say.

"How are you doing with all that?" He asked.

"I have my days yet," she replied.

Bella let out a sigh. "At least I'm not waking up anymore and getting sick after having a nightmare about it," she murmured.

"Have you had any dreams about the man's face?" He asked.

She shook her head slowly. "No, if I ever heard his voice again I would recognize him, but I don't know if I'll ever remember his face," she replied. He kissed her knuckles gently. "Come on, Hailey will be so excited to see you," she told him. They got up and went back to Bella's apartment.

-------------------

When Bella opened the door, they saw the babysitter on the floor helping Hailey draw something. "Hailey," Bella called smiling.

"Mama!" The toddler beamed standing up.

She ran over, hugging her mother around her legs. Bella smiled as she lifted her up, kissing her forehead. "Look who I brought," Bella told her daughter. Hailey looked over her mother's shoulder and her eyes lit up.

"Edwawd!" She exclaimed.

She practically jumped from Bella's arms to Edward's. Edward chuckled softly, rocking the girl back and forth in his arms. "Hey there, Hailey," he murmured. He kissed the side of her head with a smile, rubbing her back. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Good I miss oo," she replied.

"I missed you too," he murmured.

He kissed the side of her head again and let out a small sigh. "Edwawd oo go away again?" She asked her lower lip coming out in a pout.

"No I'm not going anywhere," he replied.

They went inside and Edward took off his jacket, hanging it up before taking Bella's. "Thank you Rachel," she told the girl paying her.

"No problem," Rachel answered.

She smiled flirtingly with Edward before leaving with her money. Edward sat down and the toddler crawled into his lap. "Look," she told him holding up a drawing.

"That's a pretty picture Hailey," he told her smiling.

"Me, mama, and oo," she answered.

"I love it," he told her.

Edward smiled and watched as she ran over to Bella, showing her the drawing. "That's a pretty picture, we'll put it right here," she told Hailey, putting the picture up on the refrigerator. Hailey beamed before sitting back on the floor to draw another picture. Bella was getting dinner started when she looked over to see Edward's eyes light up as he watched Hailey. She bit her lower lip, pushing her hair from her eyes.

-----------------------------

Two days later, Bella sat down on a couch with a sigh. "Good morning Bella," her psychologist greeted.

"Morning Dr. Griffin," she answered.

She smiled as she sat down across from the young woman. "How are you doing today?" She asked.

"I'm good, busy but good," Bella replied, rubbing her hands together.

Dr. Griffin wrote something down. "Have you had any new nightmares lately?" She asked. Bella shook her head slowly.

"No, sometimes the same ones, but nothing new, but my dreams have changed," Bella replied.

"How is that?" She asked.

Bella cleared her throat. "Well, mostly about someone trying to attack me and…my new boyfriend, Edward, would be there defending me. Promising that no one would ever touch me again," she explained.

"You have mentioned Edward a few times since our last few sessions," Dr. Griffin commented.

"He's done so much for my daughter and me. He was there when Hailey was born, he was the person who delivered her, but yeah, I feel safe with Edward. From the moment we first met for my first appointment, I always felt safe with him. I can't explain it, it just feels like I was able to tell him anything and not have to worry about pity or being judged," she explained.

"And you felt pitied and judged before?" Dr. Griffin asked.

"No…I know my brother and father meant well, but sometimes I felt crowded. I needed to try to handle this on my own. I felt like it was just my problem and it didn't affect anyone else," Bella explained

Dr. Griffin wrote down her words. "Bella, I would like to say you have made incredible progress from what your support group councilor put in with your files. I also would like to let you know that rape doesn't affect just the victim, it affects the whole family," she explained. Bella nodded her head slowly. "I'm sure Emmett has tried his ways of saying it," she added.

"He tried, but I knew anyways. He's my big brother and I know half the time he's feeling guilty because he didn't go to that party that night, he went out on a date with Rosalie instead, the night he proposed to Rosalie actually," Bella explained.

"Have you told Emmett that this wasn't his fault that this happened?" Dr. Griffin asked.

Bella bit her lower lip. "I didn't say much of anything for a long time. I'm just recently seeing how badly it affected him. It isn't Emmett's fault," she said quietly.

"And it's not your fault," Dr. Griffin told her.

Bella looked at her doctor, nodding a little. She only half-believed those words. Anytime someone said that to her she couldn't grasp that it wasn't her fault. She still couldn't see how it wasn't her fault. "I'm going to be seeing Emmett later today, he's coming to New York to visit with us with Rosalie and little Trisha," she commented.

"Talk with your brother Bella, let him know that it wasn't his fault that the rape had happened and you should keep telling yourself that it's not your fault," Dr. Griffin explained.

"I'll try," Bella answered quietly.

Bella twisted her ring around on her finger. "I'll try," she repeated more to herself than her psychologist.


	14. Weight lifted

Chapter 14: Weight Lifted

Bella was standing at the airport with Edward and Hailey. The two-year-old was sitting on her hip, looking in the crowd anxiously. "I don't see them mama," she said sadly.

"They'll come," Bella answered.

Edward took the toddler into his arms and had her sit on his shoulders. "I see them!" She exclaimed excitedly. Edward chuckled lightly.

"Hey!" Emmett called grinning.

He hurried over to his sister, lifting her up off the floor in a great big bear hug. Bella laughed, hugging him tight as he swung her around. "Hey Edward," he greeted smiling.

"Hey Emmett," Edward answered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she walked over to them with a one-year-old sitting on her hip. "Emmett, as much as I love you, you still have more energy than our one-year-old," she commented. Emmett shrugged before Bella hugged her sister-in-law.

"Hi Trisha," she said to the one-year-old.

She waved while sucking on her pacifier. "She just woke up from a long nap," Rosalie commented. Emmett had Hailey sitting on his hip now.

"Let's go get your things and get everything set up at my place," Bella commented.

Edward reached over, holding Bella's hand as they walked over to baggage claim with Emmett and Rosalie. Their hand holding didn't go unnoticed by Bella's older brother, who glanced at their clasped hands and grabbed his suitcase.

Back at Bella's apartment, Emmett was sitting out on the balcony staring out at the city when Edward came out. "Here, thought this would help numb the cold of New York," Edward commented, putting a coffee cup next to him.

"Thanks," Emmett answered.

Edward pulled up a chair. "So you and my sister are an item?" He asked. Edward nodded his head slowly.

"Looks that way," he replied.

Emmett glanced at him before looking back out at the city. "You know that I'd kill for my sister," Emmett pointed out.

"Yeah," Edward answered.

"I failed to protect her once man, I'd be damned if I let it happen again so you better watch what you do with her. If I ever get a phone call from her in tears, I won't hesitate from trying to do anything to keep her safe," Emmett told him, his voice sounding a little angry.

Edward sighed as he stared out at the city. "Emmett, I know how it feels to not being able to protect someone…" he started.

"Bullshit don't give me that," Emmett snapped angrily.

He rubbed hands together, blowing warm air into them. "It's been two years and I still wake up in a cold sweat, just dreaming of what that bastard did to her…my God it makes my stomach roll thinking about it," he muttered. Edward closed his eyes.

"Edward, let me talk to him," Bella whispered, surprising them both.

Edward got up from the chair and he kissed her forehead. Bella smiled a little and sat in the other chair. "Is that what you do on days you don't come visit? You mentally beat yourself up about it?" Bella asked. Emmett was standing up, leaning against the rail.

"I should've been there," he said quietly.

Bella got back up from her chair, her hand resting on his arm. "Emmett, it wasn't your fault," she whispered.

"Yes it is, I promised mom and dad I'd never let you out of my sight," he answered.

"I am an adult now, I don't need a babysitter anymore. Sure I needed one in high school, but I don't need one now," she said quietly.

"I should've gone to that party," he answered.

She rubbed his back. "It happened, Emmett, it happened and we're all healing from it. One thing is for sure, you don't need to keep beating yourself up about not being there. Its not your fault, the rape, everything wasn't your fault. It's far from your fault. You deserve a life, a life with Rosalie and Trisha. Beating yourself up constantly over it is taking time you have with your family," she explained. Her brother let out a sigh, his hand resting over hers. "It's not your fault," she whispered pressing her forehead against his shoulder.

"It feels like it is Bella," he said quietly.

Bella hugged her brother tight, swallowing. "I never blamed you, I never blamed you because it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault," she answered. He kissed the side of her head and closed his eyes.

Later on, Bella was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Rosalie walked in. "So, the doctor?" She asked smiling. Bella glanced at her and laughed a little.

"Yeah, the doctor," she answered.

"I knew he felt something, I saw the way he looked at you in the hospital when Hailey was born," Rosalie replied.

Bella shook her head slightly with a small smile. "What has been going on with you two?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing for you to be worried about," Bella replied.

She started dicing up carrots. "Just hand holding and kisses on the forehead or cheeks, nothing more than that," she added. Rosalie started cutting up the celery.

"Its good that you guys are taking it slow," she commented.

"Well, he's not exactly ready to be jumping into bed either," Bella answered.

"Oh?" Rosalie asked.

Bella let out a sigh. "Edward was married once before…but she passed away eight years ago," she replied quietly. Rosalie let out a sigh and looked into the living room to see Edward playing with Hailey.

"He adores Hailey," Rosalie commented.

Bella nodded in agreement. "He has since the moment Hailey was born," she answered. She put the carrots into the stew she was making. "The night Hailey was born, I woke up and saw Edward holding her," she added. Rosalie put the celery into the stew.

"What kind of meat are you putting in there?" She asked curiously.

"Beef of course," Bella replied laughing.

Rosalie laughed a little when Hailey toddled in. "Mama, hungy," she informed. Bella lifted her up.

"We'll be eating soon sweetheart," Bella answered.

Edward walked in after awhile. "Something smells good," he commented.

"Hopefully it tastes good too," Bella answered.

He kissed her cheek. "I've always enjoyed your cooking," he murmured, kissing her cheek again. She smiled and Hailey giggled a little.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked, taking Hailey into his arms and tickling her.

The toddler started giggling like crazy, wriggling back and forth in Edward's arms. Emmett was standing in the doorway with Trisha in his arms, a small smile on his face.

------------------------------

Outside of the apartment, there was a figure in the snow watching as the family had the time of their lives. He let out a small growl in frustration before he walked back down the street in the freezing cold.

He stood in his apartment, throwing off his jacket. All over the walls there were pictures of Bella. From the time she was born up to recent pictures that he himself had taken. However, he had Edward's face scratched out of the picture. "She's mine, mine, mine, mine," he hissed angrily. He took a dart and threw it into Edward's pictured face. "He has no right to her, she's all mine," he hissed. He tore the picture up and started developing more pictures he had taken. "You're mine Bella…all mine," he said quietly. He hung the picture up on her shrine with an evil grin on his face. "You will love me," he whispered, tracing her face on the picture.

------------------------------

Alice let out a gasp, making Jasper look up from cutting Cynthia's dinner. "Ali? What's wrong?" He asked. She looked over at her husband, biting her lower lip.

"Just my bad feeling," she replied.

He sat down next to her, his hand on the back of her neck. "You haven't had a bad feeling in a long time," he said quietly.

"I know and it scares me that it's happening again now," she whispered.

He kissed the side of her head and went back over to Cynthia who was trying to take a big bite out of her dinner. Alice bit her lower lip and stayed poking at her potatoes, unable to break the feeling she was feeling. Usually when she had a bad feeling, it was right. The last bad feeling she had was the night Mia died. She just knew the feelings were bad, she never knew what it meant.

Jasper looked back over at his wife and moved his fingers through her short hair. "Maybe you'll feel a little better when we're in New York tomorrow," he commented. She smiled a little.

"Yeah…maybe," she agreed quietly.

"Mama wook!" The toddler called beaming.

Alice looked at her daughter's plate. "You ate all your peas that's a good girl," she commented. She stood up and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Will you feel better if you spoke to Edward?" He asked.

Before he finished his sentence, Alice was already dialing her brother's cell phone number. "Hello?" Edward answered.

"Hey Edward, it's me, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…everything's fine we're finishing dinner what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing, just making sure everything's okay," she replied.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I'm fine, you're fine, we're all fine. Um, we will see you guys at the airport tomorrow right?" Alice asked.

"Yes, 11:45 on the dot," Edward replied.

Alice smiled. "See you tomorrow then," she told him.

"Alright, bye," Edward answered.

Alice hung up and let out a sigh. "Mama, ice cweam?" Cynthia asked. She laughed a little.

"Did you finish your peas?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Cynthia replied.

"I don't know…" Jasper started.  
"Pwease?" Cynthia asked.

Jasper acted like he was thinking about it. "Alright," he sighed. She giggled clapping her hands as Jasper got up and got the ice cream out of the fridge. Alice watched with a smile, but she just couldn't shake her bad feeling.

****

Author's Note: Thought I should add in here how old everyone is.

Bella: 24

Edward: 28

Emmett: 26

Rosalie: 25

Jasper: 28

Alice: 25


	15. obsession

Chapter 15: Obsession

Bella was Christmas shopping with Alice, getting to know each other as well as shop. "Edward constantly spoke of you since the day he met you," Alice commented. Bella's cheeks blushed a little.

"Really?" She asked.

"Edward's adored you since the moment you two met," Alice replied.

Bella smiled as the two of them walked through the mall. She stopped when she saw something in a store window. She bit her lower lip to see that it was a family sitting in a position for the photographer to take a family portrait. She glanced over at Alice to see her smiling at her. She flushed a little before they continued walking through the mall.

Later that day, Bella walked into Edward's apartment to see him sitting at his piano while Hailey was napping on his couch. "Edward," she called quietly. He looked up to see his girlfriend there, gesturing for him to follow her. He got up and slipped on his boots and jacket. Alice smiled as she watched Hailey for them while they went out.

They walked in the snow, enjoying their time together as boyfriend and girlfriend. "I've been thinking," she informed.

"About?" He asked.

She entwined her fingers with his. "Maybe you're messing with fate while you're with me. I mean, I don't have that much luck," she commented. Edward chuckled lightly, wrapping his arm around her back.

"Bella, nothing in the world will make me run from you," he told her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, swinging her around. Bella let out a shriek but then they fell back on the ground. She smiled as she landed on top of him. Edward reached up, moving his fingers through her hair. "Tell me what you're thinking,' he whispered. She moved her fingers along his jaw.

"I'm thinking that I'm lucky," she replied.

He smiled softly, brushing his nose against hers. "There's something I've wanted to try since the moment we met," he murmured. She gave him a quizzical look, but then he placed his hand on her cheek. Edward leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. Bella felt a tingle run up her spine, smiling as she kissed him back. Edward deepened the kiss a little, taking the hat off her head to move his fingers through her hair. Bella took the hat from his head, moving her fingers through his hair.

Bella never felt this way for anyone, but feeling Edward's lips against hers felt perfect. This was the moment she actually felt all the love she felt for him rush through her veins. Edward pulled back, kissing her cheeks, her forehead, and her eyelids gently. "I love you," he whispered softly. She smiled, moving her fingers along his jaw.

"I love you too," she replied.

Edward smiled, his green eyes sparkling with happiness, her brown eyes sharing the same sparkle. Bella leaned forward, kissing him this time. He wrapped his arms around her back before they got up from the snow, grabbing their hats off the ground. They continued walking, but Edward took a chance, wrapping his arm around Bella's waist. Bella smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

Later that evening, everyone had Bella's babysitter, Rachel, watch all three girls while they went out to a club. "What are you drinking Bells?" Jasper asked while the bartender took their orders.

"I don't drink," Bella replied.

Edward entwined his fingers with hers, rubbing his thumb over her wrist. "She'll have a coke," he told the bartender informed.

"One coke," the bartender answered.

He placed a glass in front of her. "So Bella what do you think of New York?" Alice asked.

"Cold," Bella replied.

They laughed at her comment. "Yeah, she didn't like Forks much either because it rains all the time," Emmett put in.

"Hey, you didn't like Forks much either," Bella answered.

"True, that's until I got Rosie," Emmett put in, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Excuse me, took you awhile before I fell for you," Rosalie answered, rolling her eyes.

Bella laughed and took a sip of her soda. "Come on," Edward told her quietly grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Edward smiled as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor as _Falling for You_ by Colbie Caillat started playing. "Edward I don't dance," she insisted. He smiled as he lifted her up by her waist and set her down on his feet.

"Now you are," he answered with a chuckle.

She looked over to see Emmett and Rosalie dancing along with Jasper and Alice. She bit her lower lip, resting her head on his chest, but then she realized she was dancing on her own accord. Edward held her hand, spinning her around once before pulling her back to him. She rested her hand on his chest, biting her lower lip. "See you're dancing," he said quietly.

"At a dance club," she answered.

He kissed her gently with a smile. She kissed him back, her eyes sliding closed. He pulled away after a minute before they finished dancing to the song, genuine smiles showing on their faces.

They moved back to their seats after awhile. Edward took a sip of his drink when Bella lifted her cup to take a sip. "Bells!" Emmett exclaimed, smacking the drink from her hand, the glass crashing to the floor.

"What the hell Emmett?!" Belle exclaimed.

"Some guy kept walking back and forth in front of the bar," Emmett replied.

Bella wiped some of her drink off the front of her shirt. "Sorry I'll pay for that," Emmett informed, handing the bartender some money.

"Some warning would be nice," Bella answered.

"I was trying to get to you before you even grabbed the cub," Emmett told her.

"Did you see the guy?" Edward asked.

"No, he had a hood on," Emmett replied.

Jasper started looking around the club. "Is that him?" Jasper asked.

"That's him. HEY YOU!" Emmett shouted.

The guy ran out of the club with all three men on his tail. "Stay here," Edward called back to Bella.

They ran out of the club to see the guy running down the street. "HEY! STOP HIM!" Emmett shouted as they ran down the sidewalk. The guy ran down an alley with them right behind him. He climbed up a fence and over. They were halfway over the fence when he jumped into a taxi and was gone. "COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Emmett shouted angrily. Edward let out a hiss, just as frustrated as Emmett. "Damn coward," Emmett hissed, jumping down from the fence.

"Let's get back," Edward answered.

They went back to the club, but Edward continued glancing over his shoulder, as if the guy were to appear right behind him.

They got back to the club to see Bella grabbing her jacket. "I'm going home," she told him.

"I'll take you," Edward answered.

He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and they left the club. Bella bit her lower lip. "Edward I'm so stupid," she whispered.

"No you're not," he answered.

"You would think I learned my lesson the first time," she insisted.

He stopped and covered her mouth to keep her from saying anything else. "Don't," he whispered. He pulled his hand away from her mouth. "The man is a coward, he took one look at all three of us and he took off," he told her. She let out a sigh as he held her hand and they continued walking until they got to his car. He opened the door for her before going onto his side and drove off.

-----------------------------------

He let out a hiss, throwing a glass at the wall. "She's mine! I would've gotten away with it if Emmett didn't see me," he muttered. He had it all planned out, he would've had her drugged and when she went to the bathroom, he would've grabbed her then and she would've been his. She was his, all his. He hissed and kicked a chair.

-----------------------------

Bella woke up to find Edward asleep with his arm resting around her waist. She looked into his sleeping face and smiled. Edward woke up to find Bella staring at him. "You stayed," she said surprised.

"I wanted to make sure you would sleep through the night," he replied.

She held his hand and let out a sigh. "I feel safe with you," she whispered. He kissed her gently.

"You have no reason to feel unsafe with me," he assured her.

He kissed her gently and stroked her face lovingly. Bella smiled softly, wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. He rubbed her back gently, kissing the top of her head. She kissed his shoulder, closing he eyes as she sighed in contentment. "Mama! I hungy!" Hailey called.

"I better go feed her," Bella laughed.

Edward smiled as he got up with her and they went to make breakfast.


	16. Bella's Future

Chapter 16: Bellas Future

Another year went by and Edward and Bella were living in complete happiness. Edward had gotten a new job at a hospital while Bella still worked at the newspaper. Hailey was growing attached to Edward, making Bella feel more relaxed that she wouldn't have to worry about her daughter not liking Edward in their life so much.

It was Hailey's third birthday and there was a huge party. Bella laughed a little. "Alice, she's only three, she didn't need a big party," she insisted.

"Bella, a birthday is special," Alice insisted.

Bella rolled her eyes a little when Hailey ran over to her. "Mama, where's daddy?" she asked as her mother lifted her up.

"He'll be here soon," Bella replied.

She looked over as a car pulled up and Hailey grinned. "UNCLE JAKEY!" She shouted. Bella set her down and the toddler ran over to the car. Jacob got out with a smile.

"Hey look who's getting bigger," he commented, lifting her up.

Hailey hugged him tight with a smile. "I missed you," she told him.

"Missed you too kiddo," Jacob answered, kissing the side of her head.

Bella walked over to a smile. "Jacob hey," she greeted.

"Hey Bells," he answered, kissing her cheek.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Good," he replied as he set the toddler down on the ground.

Bella watched Hailey run back to her friends and smiled. "She's beautiful," he commented.

"Thanks," she answered.

"Still dating the doctor?" He asked as they walked over to the table.  
"Edward? Yep, we're still dating," she replied.

She sat down with a smile. "Jake, this is Edward's sister, Alice," she informed. Jacob shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," he told her.

"Nice to meet you Jacob," Alice answered.

"So where's the infamous Edward?" Jacob asked.

"He'll be here soon," Bella replied.

Edward's Volvo pulled up and he got out. "DADDY! DADDY!" Hailey shouted running over to him. Edward lifted her up, kissing her forehead.

"How are you? Being good for mama?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Edward kissed her forehead again before walking over to the table. "Alice, what happened to just a few friends and some games?" Edward asked. Alice had the park decorated in pink ribbons, pink balloons, and a pink birthday cake. "And why all the pink?" He asked curiously. He noticed that his daughter was dressed in white tie up shoes, a pink flower printed dress, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a pink ribbon.

"I let your sister watch her for an hour and she shows up at the park wearing all pink," Bella told him.

Bella was wearing black tie up shoes, blue jeans, a long-sleeved gray hooded shirt, and a brown headband was in her hair.

Edward was wearing black shoes, black pants, and a white button down shirt. "See even my brother's dressed nice," Alice accused.

Alice was wearing black high heels, a knee-length black spaghetti strapped dress, and a black headband was in her short hair. "Yes, but I have an excuse, I just got off work," Edward informed.

Jacob laughed, pulling his long black hair in a ponytail. He was wearing the simple sneakers, blue jeans, and black t-shirt. "Hello Edward, I'm Jacob, we met once before," he commented holding out his hand.

"Ah right, the day Hailey was born," Edward answered shaking his hand.

Bella smiled and looked at Hailey. "Sweetheart, do you like all the pink?" She asked.

"No," Hailey replied with a pout.

Edward kissed her forehead before setting her down and watching her run off to play with her friends. "Alice stop trying to turn my daughter into a girly girl," he insisted sitting next to Bella.

"All girls like pink," Alice insisted.

"I'm a girl and I like purple, pink is so…girly and that's not me and that's not Hailey," she answered.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I hope baby number two is a boy," Edward quipped gesturing to his sister's small bump.

"I thought Emmett and Rosalie were coming?" Alice asked.

"Actually they couldn't come because Rosalie had the baby last night," Bella replied.

"Really? What did she have?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Poor Emmett's he's surrounded by women," Edward quipped, kissing Bella's cheek.

"A little girl, Alexandra," Bella replied.

Bella smiled as Edward sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her head while they struck up a conversation with the adults there while the kids had the time of their lives.

Edward was watching as his girlfriend talked and laughed with his sister and her best friend. He was so in love with this girl, it felt so unreal. He kissed the back of her hand with a smile. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Bella looked at him with a small smile on her face.

Across the street, there was a beaten up Chevy with a camera sticking out the window. He was taking pictures with a sneer. "How are my own child call him 'daddy'. Too late to raise her," he hissed. He pointed the camera at Bella and took pictures of her as she got up from the table. Edward had gotten up with her and stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. "She's mine, get your hands off her," he hissed quietly. He watched as Edward's lips were caressing Bella's neck, making him sick to his stomach.

Bella turned around and looked up at her boyfriend, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Edward kissed her back, his hand in the middle of her back. "Mama! Daddy! Pwesents!" Hailey called out.

"Coming baby," Bella answered.

Edward held her hand as they walked over to the present table. Edward lifted Hailey up and had her sit on the bench. Bella pushed a loose hair behind her ear and smiled as she took out a camera to take pictures of Hailey opening her presents.

Later on, Bella finally got Hailey to bed. "Mama whewe Cougaw?" She asked. Edward walked in with the old cat.

"Right here," he replied, having the cat sleep at the end of Hailey's bed as usual.

Hailey smiled and Bella placed a stuffed wolf Jacob gave Hailey for her birthday in her arms. "Night sweetheart," she whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Night mama," Hailey answered.

Edward wished her goodnight, kissing her forehead as well. He looked at Cougar. "You keep lookout," he told the cat. Cougar meowed in response before they left the room.

Bella sighed as she started putting the birthday cake away when Edward walked out. "How did it go at the hospital?" She asked.

"You know, same old," he replied.

"Breathe push, breath push," Bella commented with a grin.

He chuckled, kissing her cheek. "I think that was our first date wasn't it?" He teased. She smacked his chest with a laugh before putting the food away.

"Our first date wasn't until two years later sir," she pointed out.

"Ah right, forgot," he replied with a grin.

Bella put the dishes in the dishwasher, before washing the frosting off her hands. "Did you get the feeling we were being watched today?" She asked.

"We were at a party filled with twenty kids, I think we were being watched at one point," he replied.

"Not what I meant," she told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

She pulled the headband out of her hair and let out a sigh. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. "You've been restless again," he commented quietly. She moved her hands over his.

"Yeah, not sure why," she murmured.

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Bella, you're a bad liar," he told her chuckling.

"Well I just like to make sure you are there, because lately when you're working the late shift at the hospital, I feel uneasy," she replied.

"About what?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like someone's watching me all the time," she replied.

Edward let out a sigh, holding her hand.. "Come on," he murmured. He held onto her hand as he led her over to his piano. He had her sit down and sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I've been wanting to show this to you, but we've been a little busy," he told her.

She gave him a quizzical look, but then he started playing a beautiful tune on the piano. "Who wrote this?" She asked curiously.

"I did," he replied with a smile.

She looked at him surprised. "I wrote this…the moment I fell in love with you," he added.

"What is it called?" She asked.

Edward gave her a crooked smile. "_Bella's Lullaby_," he replied. Bella listened to it, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and looked at the new picture that was sitting on the piano.

It was of Edward, Bella, and Hailey. The three of them were sitting in the park. Bella was dressed in black tie up shoes, blue jeans, and a brown and light blue striped shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her bangs falling over her eyes.

Hailey was dressed in little white sneakers, blue jeans, and a pale purple t-shirt with a purple flower clip in her hair.

Edward was wearing brown boots, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a jean jacket. Edward was sitting back against the tree. Bella was sitting with her back against Edward's chest while his arms were wrapped around her waist and her arms were wrapped around Hailey.

Edward had the picture taken on Bella's birthday, knowing how much she wanted a family portrait done showing that they were a real family. Bella looked at Edward with shining eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He pulled away and he suddenly got off the bench, bending down on one knee in front of her. "Bella, from the day we met, we shared a connection. You healed me from a past that I just couldn't get away from and I am hoping I have helped you heal. I will love you now and forever…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, taking a ring from his pocket.

Bella felt her heart stop and let out a deep breath. "Yes, a thousand times yes," she replied. Edward slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her in for a kiss. Bella kissed him back, her hands on the sides of his face. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Bella let out a yelp when she fell off the bench and on top of him. Edward laughed a little, moving his fingers through her hair. Bella smiled softly, kissing him gently. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Bella suddenly got up and pulled him up off the floor. She bit her lower lip and looked up into his eyes. "Come with me," she said quietly. She held onto his hand and pulled him into their room. She closed the door once he was in and pulled him back to her.

"You sure?" He asked.

Bella bit her lower lip. "I haven't been more sure about something in my life" she replied. Edward smiled as he leaned forward, kissing her gently. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her up off the floor and moved her over to the bed, setting her down in the middle of it before moving on top of her. Bella looked up at him as she reached down and gripped the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. He leaned forward, brushing his lips over her neck, moving his hands along her arms. Bella moaned softly, tilting her head back. He dragged his lips over her throat, moving his hands lower to caress her stomach. She moaned softly, closing her eyes. "Edward…" she whispered.

Edward kissed a little lower, pushing her shirt up. "You can tell me to stop," he whispered. She shook her head gently.

"No," she said quietly.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Edward groaned softly as he caressed her stomach with his lips. He pushed her shirt up and over her head. Bella flushed lightly, feeling his fingers caress her sides. She rested her arms up by her head as he moved to take his shirt off. She reached up, moving her fingers over his muscular torso. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

He leaned forward, kissing her gently. She kissed him back as she felt his hands touch every inch of her. She wasn't afraid, all the fear she thought she would have was gone. She just wanted to feel Edward's body pressed against hers.

Soon their clothes were a scattered mess all over the floor. Their bodies were pressed together, the sheets over them. Edward kissed her gently, when he tasted the tears in the kiss. He pulled back to see the tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked stroking her face.

"He stole what should've been yours," she replied sadly.

He lifted her chin up. "Bella, he didn't steal it from you, you're still a virgin," he whispered. He kissed her gently, moving his hand over her side. "Just because he raped you, doesn't mean you're not a virgin anymore," he whispered. She let out a shaky sigh and Edward kissed her softly. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She gasped when he moved inside her, feeling their hips connect. She felt full and complete.

"Edward…" she moaned, tilted her head back.

He kissed her throat gently before he slowly made love to her. She felt the shocks of pleasure rush through her system, making her gasp and moan, while being careful not to wake Hailey next door. He groaned softly and closed his eyes, his hands gripping the bedspread under her. Bella arched her hips and let out a small shriek when he hit the spot that shot tingles up her spine again and again. "Oh Edward…please…" she moaned. He kissed her tenderly, their sweaty bodies pressed against each other. He groaned softly, feeling her naked breasts pressed against his chest.

"Come for me," he whispered gently.

He nuzzled her ear, closing his eyes. Bella's nails bit into his arms as she felt herself coming to a climax. "Oh God…" she moaned. She bit her lower lip and gasped when he hit her pleasure spot again. He kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth to muffle her cries of pleasure as she climaxed. Edward came a second after she did, collapsing on top of her. Bella clung to him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

After a little while, Edward pulled away and moved off to the side. Bella bit her lower lip, resting her head on his chest. "I love you," she whispered, kissing his sweaty chest.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

They stayed wrapped up in each other's embrace as they fell into a deep sleep, both dreaming about their future together.


	17. A Nightmare's Return

Chapter 17: A Nightmares Return

A month went by, everything was going great for the couple especially when it came to the wedding plans. Of course Alice wanted to plan their wedding, but they had control on who she invited.

One evening, Edward and Bella were walking hand in hand down the block. "I can't believe this," she said quietly.

"I know, how are you feeling about becoming a married woman?" He asked.

"Honestly? I never thought I'd get married," she replied wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh? Why is that?" He asked.

She bit her lower lip. "My parents married young and they didn't last," she replied. He kissed her gently.

"Bella, we'll last, forever," he whispered.

She smiled, her hand resting on his face. "Not if I have anything to say about it," a voice snapped. Bella looked up and her eyes widened at who was there.

He stood about six foot one, muscular, black chin-length hair, gray eyes, he was wearing black boots covered by his jeans, with a black t-shirt. Bella felt her heart stop, recognizing the person right away. "Blake?! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Claiming what's mine," he replied angrily.

Edward made Bella stand behind him. "It was you all along!?" She asked surprised.

"I didn't do anything to hurt you," he answered.

"You raped her! You didn't exactly take care of her!" Edward snapped.

"Quiet doc, come on Bella, we're going home," he told her.

"You're not taking her anywhere," Edward answered coldly.

Blake hissed when Edward suddenly threw a punch at him. He grabbed Edward by his arm, throwing him onto his back. Bella gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth. Edward rolled out of the way when he tried to stomp on his shoulder. Edward punched him in the stomach, making Blake stumble a little. He got back up, kicking Edward in the side, but Edward grabbed his leg flipping him onto his back. Blake hissed angrily and punched Edward in the face a few times. Edward kneed him in the stomach.

Blake pulled a knife from his pocket, glaring at the man before him. "She's mine!" He snapped. He jumped at Edward with the knife. Edward moved out of the way when he felt the sharp pain on his arm. Blake grinned to see that he tore Edward's shirt. Bella's eyes widened in shock. Blake took advantage of his distraction and kicked his side. "This is it for you doc," he told Edward.

"NO PLEASE, PLEASE!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs.

Blake stopped and Edward looked over at Bella. "I'll go with you, just don't hurt him please," she begged. He looked at Edward and grinned.

"The best man won," he told Edward.

He kicked him in the side before stabbing him. "EDWARD!" Bella screamed. Blake grabbed her and dragged her into a van. "EDWARD!" She screamed again, the door closing once Blake was inside. Edward watched the truck drive off and darkness took over him, but he was able to take the knife from his side before he lost all of consciousness.

------------------------------

Bella stumbled as Blake threw her into a room, locking the door. "Welcome to your new home," he told her. Bella looked around and saw pictures of herself all over the wall.

"Why did you hurt him?! I was going willingly!" She exclaimed.

"He would've stopped us, stopped us from living our lives," he answered.

He walked over, placing his hand on her face. "We can be together, you and I can live our lives together," he told her. Bella glared at him, spitting in his face. Blake hissed, smacking her hard across the face. Bella stumbled, falling on the floor hard. He grabbed her by her arm.

"No stop!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hitting you," he told her looking at the red handprint on her face.

She pushed him back. "YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"He was going to get in the way of our plans! Our future together!" He answered.

"We have no future! There is no such thing as a future for us!" She exclaimed.

Bella spun around and looked at the boarded up windows, swallowing hard. Blake stood behind her, moving his hand along her arm. "Darling Bella, we have a future. I have all the money in the world from my father, I can give you the world," he whispered, moving his fingers along the underside of her breast. Bella glared and turned around to smack him. His head jerked to one side and glared at her a little.

"Don't you touch me!" She hissed through her teeth.

"He's poisoned your mind. You will love me, we will be happy," he answered.

He grabbed her by the back of her neck and forcefully kissed her. Bella struggled against him, pushing hard against his chest. She was able to get leverage to shove him back, punching him in the face. This time Blake shouted in pain before he grabbed her wrist, showing the now bloodied engagement ring. "You don't need this," he snapped. He twisted her wrist to keep her from trying to clench her fist. She cried out as he forced her hand open and yanked the ring off her finger. He stuck the ring into his pant's pocket and let her arm go. She rubbed her wrist.

"He was an innocent man! I love him!" She exclaimed.

"No, no, no you love me!" He answered confidently.

"I never loved you! Even in high school I didn't!" she exclaimed.

He pushed her against the wall, his face close to hers. "You will love me, I promise you that," he answered. He let her go and shoved her into one of the rooms, locking the door.

Bella looked around her prison and sat down on the bed there, drawing her knees up to her chest. She buried her face into her knees and cried. "Edward I'm sorry," she sobbed.

--------------------------------

Edward woke up to the sound of an EKG machine beeping, but he could only see blur. "He's waking up. Edward, sweetheart? It's mom," a voice whispered. He felt a hand on his face. "Edward," Esme whispered, moving her fingers through her son's hair.

"Mom…" he croaked.

His vision cleared, looking into his mother's eyes. Esme smiled softly. "Thank God," she told him, her voice cracking. Carlisle moved onto the other side.

"Look here Edward," he told his son, having him look at his finger.

Edward followed his father's finger while Carlisle shined a penlight into his eyes. "Bella…where is she?" He asked. Then it came back to him and he sat up. "Bella, I have to find her…" he started sitting up.

"No, sweetheart, no, don't get up," Esme insisted.

"Don't get up Edward, you were stabbed badly," Carlisle answered.

"No you don't understand, he can do anything to her. I have to find her," he insisted, hearing his EKG speed up.

"Edward you won't find her if you make yourself bleed more," Carlisle answered, making him lie back down.

"Did you see who it was?" A voice asked.

Edward looked up when Charlie walked in, dressed in his sheriff uniform. "I think this is out of your jurisdiction," Edward said quietly.

"I don't give a damn, this is my daughter," Charlie answered.

"Did you see the son of a bitch?" Emmett asked from behind Charlie.

"Yeah…his name was Blake…" Edward replied.

Emmett let out a shout and punched the nearest wall. Rosalie was behind her husband, her hands on his arms. "THE BASTARD!" Emmett shouted. He punched the wall again. "He was my fucking friend!" He exclaimed. Emmett put his hand over his face and leaned against the wall. "The son of a bitch, he did it the first time! The asshole! I knew it had to be him! He disappeared the week after Bella was raped! I had no proof either," Emmett said angrily.

"Do you know where he took her? Any idea Edward?" Charlie asked, his eyes were glazed over.

Edward shook his head slowly. "I just saw him drive off in a truck," he replied. Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a shaky sigh. Edward swallowed hard. "I tried so hard Charlie," he insisted.

"Sweetheart this wasn't your fault," Esme answered.

"Yes it is mother, I promised Emmett and Charlie I wouldn't let anything happen to her and I did, I let the sick bastard take her," Edward answered.

Edward put his head in his hands, letting out a shaky sigh. "I let him take her," he muttered. He swallowed hard. "I failed again, first Mia, now Bella. I wasn't strong enough to save her," Edward insisted.

"Hey, Edward…" Emmett started.

He grabbed Edward by his arms, making him look up. "You nearly died trying to save her. You've been unconscious for three days, you kept your promise man, but now we need to save her before that sick bastard hurts her again," he insisted. Edward let out a deep breath and got out of bed.

"Edward you shouldn't get up," Carlisle insisted.

"I need to find her dad," he answered.

Edward took the needles from his arm and unhooked the EKG machine from him. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Charlie sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Dammit dad I knew it was him," Emmett muttered. Charlie rested his hand on his son's shoulder.

Edward looked in the mirror. "_NO PLEASE, PLEASE!_" She had screamed. He felt disgusted with himself. He raised his fist and slammed it into the mirror.

"Edward!" Carlisle called through the door.

"I'm alright!" He called back.

He looked at his fist and left the room. He walked by the rest of the family, storming out of the room. He wrapped his hand up in gauze, his eyes were dark. "Yo! Edward!" Emmett called.

"I'm going alone," Edward answered.

"Bullshit," Emmett told him.

Emmett walked by him. "This is my sister and I'm not letting you go after that bastard alone," he added. Edward let out a sigh as he pulled his keys to his car out of his pocket. They hurried down the stairs and out the door over to Edward's Volvo. Edward looked in the window to see Charlie getting into his rental. "You're not the only one who loves Bella," Emmett pointed out. Edward glanced at him before starting his car up and they drove off.


	18. Never too Late

Chapter 18: Never too Late

Bella woke up in her prison and looked over to see a box sitting on the end of the bed. "I left you a gift," he told her. She opened the box to find a nightgown there. "I thought you'd be more comfortable than in the clothes," he added.

"I'd rather sleep in my clothes," she replied.

She pushed the box off the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "We'll be leaving for Italy soon. You will be Helena Montgomery and I'll be Jason Wilson," he informed.

"I'm not leaving the US," she answered.

He grabbed the box off the floor, putting it back on the bed. "I'd like to see you put this on," he told her.

"I bet you would, but it won't happen, never in this lifetime," she said angrily.

She moved more to the corner of the bed. "As for Italy, you will be going," he answered.

"You can't threaten to hurt anyone else, you already killed Edward," she told him swallowing hard.

"What about your precious brother and father?" He asked.

"You wouldn't dare!? Emmett was your bet friend!" She exclaimed.

She got up and stood close to him. "If you want to take me to Italy you might as well kill me because I'm not going!" She hissed. Blake stood up and pinned Bella to the wall, her hand around her throat.

"You will do as I say," he hissed angrily.

She gripped his wrist, glaring at him. "I gave you everything. I treated you like a queen in high school," he told her.

"No, you treated me like a lion plays with their prey," she answered.

"You will do as I say!" He snapped.

"No!" She answered.

She let his wrist go. "Kill me, you killed Edward, my only reason for living. Death doesn't scare me anymore," she told him.

"I would never kill you," he answered, moving his finger along her cheek.

He grinned at her. "I love you too much to harm you," he said quietly. Bella stared at him before he let her go. "Wash up, there's food ready," he told her leaving the bedroom. Bella felt her stomach roll a little and let out a deep breath.

She sat at the table, poking at her food. "Mushroom ravioli, your favorite," he told her.

"I don't want any," she told him sitting back.

"I made it for you," he answered.

Bella glared at him and threw the fork, the utensil embedding itself into the wall. "I WANT TO GO HOME YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO LOVE YOU!" She screamed. He gave her a glare, slamming his hands on the table.

"I can give you everything you want!" He answered.

"I want Edward back!" She snapped tears showing in her eyes.

"Edward's gone!" he answered getting up.  
"Then kill me because I just want to die," she sobbed.

Bella backed up against the wall. "I want to die, I have no reason to live," she sobbed, her head in her hands.

"I can make you happier than what he can," he answered.

"You can't make me happy with money! I don't care about money! I never cared about money! You can't control me, you can't make me love you! I don't love you! I never loved you!" She exclaimed.

She put her head in her hands and cried. "I want my Edward, I want him back," she sobbed. She looked at Blake. "If you can give me anything, can you give me the other half of my soul that was taken from me?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I am the other half though Bella, you'll see," he answered.

She got up and ran back into the bedroom.

-----------------------------

Edward winced, his side was starting to hurt from moving around so much. "Edward you need to take it easy," Jasper insisted.

"No, I need to find Bella," Edward answered.

Charlie grabbed Edward's shoulders, forcing him to lie down on the couch. "You're resting, Bella would want you to take care of yourself," he insisted. Edward let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. Alice stood behind the couch, holding her brother's hand.

"Who's Mia?" Emmett asked.

Alice looked over at him. "Mia was Edward's first wife," she replied quietly.

"What happened to her?" Emmett asked.

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck. "Mia died…nine years ago in a car accident. It tore Edward up so badly, he locked himself in his room for days. It took Alice weeks to coach him out. When he finally came out, he wouldn't talk to anyone, look at anyone, he went to work, school, and home. He played his piano only to play her favorite song. Her death killed him inside. Now that Bella's gone, he's going to fight and refuse to let it happen again. We won't either, because if anything happened to Bella, not only will it destroy you, but it will kill him," Jasper explained. Alice moved her fingers through her brother's hair with unshed tears in her eyes.

"It'll kill this whole family if we lose both Edward and Bella," she whispered.

"We're not losing Bella, not if Edward and I have anything to do with it," Emmett answered.

Alice let out a sigh and looked at Edward.

****

(Flashback)

__

Alice walked into her brother's room and sat down on the bed. Edward was staring at the wedding ring and engagement ring on a chain. "Edward…" she whispered softly. He let out a deep breath.

"She's gone…" he said quietly.

She nodded her head slowly and he let out a sob. "Why? Why is she gone?" He asked. She hugged him gently with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know," she replied.

He buried his face into his sister's sweater crying.

(End Flashback)

She looked over at the two of them. "I'm not going to lose my brother, not again, not after we finally got him back," she insisted. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I'm going with you too," he put in.

Emmett smiled a little. "The more the merrier," Charlie informed. Alice let Edward's hand go as she walked over to the table where Charlie was drawing up a plan. "We know if we call the police he'll take Bella into hiding even more. We don't want that, because the guy has been hiding very well the last three years. If we send the police on his tail, he'll go further into hiding and we may never see her again," he explained.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked.

"Once Edward wakes up, we start where he attacked him and Bella. We go from there, we search for the car Edward saw, show a picture of Blake and Bella around," Charlie explained.

"New York is so big, he can be anywhere," Alice said quietly.

"We split up the different areas. We send someone looking in the obvious places and have others looking in the obscure places. This guy is smart, he knows what he's doing, he lived in Forks all his life. He hunted, he could keep Bella locked up for months if he wants," Charlie explained.

Emmett let out a frustrated sigh. "We should have our phones on us, if Bella gets out we'll be one of the first she'll call," he pointed out.

"Right," Alice agreed.

"We all keep our cells on us, she might think Edward is dead. Edward said Bella saw Blake stab him. He was in the middle of nowhere, she could've easily thought he died. But we must, do whatever we can to keep her safe. We leave Hailey and Cynthia with Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. If this guy becomes even more insane, he might come after Hailey," Charlie explained.

"Over my dead body," Emmett hissed.

"Easy son we don't know yet," Charlie insisted.

Emmett pushed his fingers through his hair as he looked over at the map of New York. "Dad…he could be anywhere. Hell how do we know he's even in New York anymore?" He asked.

"That's why we search everywhere. We search high we search low. We'll look on the rooftops all the way to the damn gutters of New York if we have to," Charlie replied.

He looked at the three young people in front of him. "I'll be damned if my daughter is pulled from my grasp again. I lost my children once, I refuse to let it happen again," he added.

"So where do we start?" Edward asked getting up.

His hand rested on his side as he walked over to the table. "We start where you were attacked. We go from there," Charlie replied.

"Jazz, you're a good tracker," Edward pointed out.

"In hunting Edward, I don't know if I can track this guy without some kind of clue," Jasper replied.

"Edward what did he say to you?" Alice asked.

"He kept saying Bella was his, that was mostly it," he replied.

He looked at the map. "We move uptown because I remember the truck going up the street before I blacked out. Where he went once he got to this crossroads, I don't know. He could've gone straight, left, right, I don't know. I didn't see that far," he explained.

"So we start there. We each person take a crossroad. Jasper, you and Alice will go right, Edward and Emmett will go left, and I'll go on the straight road," he explained.

"We search all the shops, Bella said she thought she saw someone take pictures of us at Hailey's party. He had to get film somewhere," Edward answered.

"Hell Edward there's so many stores that could sell film it's like looking for a needle in the haystack," Emmett pointed out.

"We try, we search every store, every warehouse, every abandoned apartment. We go in the ocean, we go in the rivers, we search every alley, every gutter, every house, I don't care where the fuck we have to go but I will be damned if I lose Bella to some psycho who could be doing anything to her! I'd rather die than to picture Bella going through that kind of torture again after how long it took us all to live again! I don't care what it takes, I will search every nook and cranny of New York City, of the whole United States until she's home in my arms," Edward said passionately.

"And we'll search with you, don't worry Edward, you're not alone on this search," Charlie assured him.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just want her back," he whispered.

"So do we all," Emmett answered.

"When do we start?" Edward asked.

Charlie took off his sheriff jacket, hanging it up. "Now," he replied.

**Request from Readers: Hello first of all I want to thank you all for your great support on this story. It still means a lot to have a lot of devoted readers to love this story as much as I love writing it. Do not worry for the story is not over yet. Far from over lol. However, I do need your help. Between getting ahead on my chapters, I like to start planning ahead for my next story. However, this time, I have a sort of outline thought out, I just need a plot for it. I need an idea where Edward is a vampire and Jacob is a werewolf. Bella starts off with Jacob but in the end with Edward. I don't have a plot thought out, I just have bits and pieces imagined, could you help me with getting an idea what I can do? I'll be looking forward to your suggestions and reviews.**

**Thank you all once more for your support and yes, there are more chapters to come for A Second Chance in Life.**

**Arwennicole**


	19. Protection

Chapter 19: Protection

A month had gone by, a month she was trapped with Blake. A month Blake constantly tried to win her affections but failed every single time. Her life was falling apart right in front of her. She wanted to see Hailey again, her precious baby girl that was all she had left.

Bella was lying in her bed, looking at the picture of her, Edward, and Hailey with tears in her eyes. She moved her fingers over the picture and let out a heavy sigh. She would always remember the look on Edward's face when Blake stabbed him, when Edward reached out for her as Blake dragged her into the truck. She let out a small sob, putting her hand over her eyes. "Please don't cry Bella, please," Blake begged. He pushed the hair from her face, but Bella smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

Her face burned from her tears. Whenever she fought off his advances, the more he hit her. Her cheek was bruised with cuts, her lip was starting to heal. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises from the times he tried to hold her down, but she fought him. She wouldn't let him break her again. "Bella, please, give us a chance," he whispered.

"There is no us," she answered.

"There could be if you learn to love me!" he exclaimed.

Bella sat up. "Why would I love you? Why?" She asked.

"You told Emmett once that you did!" he accused.

"I was sixteen-years-old and I thought you were cute then! We were teenagers and I just had a crush on you! You're taking it all to a sick level! You raped me!" She exclaimed.

"I didn't rape you, you wanted it," he answered.

"I did not want it!" She hissed.

She sat against the wall, her knees drawn to her chest. "I know I told you no, I begged you to stop," she hissed.

"I wanted to touch you, hold you, kiss you. You wouldn't let me while you were awake," he answered.

"That's RAPE I said NO but you did it ANYWAY," she snapped.

She sniffled. "I couldn't let Edward touch me for the first year we were together!" she exclaimed. Blake smacked her across the face.

"He has no right to touch you. You're mine," he hissed.

She spit in his face and kicked him in the chest. "I'm not property," she said angrily. She glared at him. "I don't love you Blake, I never loved you," she hissed.

"You will love me," he answered.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the floor. "NO!" She screamed trying to push him off.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you!" He snapped.

"BLAKE GET OFF ME!" She screamed.

She felt the material of her shirt ripped and she fought harder. "NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He covered her mouth and started tearing off her clothes. She let out a sob, pushing hard against him.

----------------------------------

Bella was in the bathroom, pushing the small window open. She let out a sob, her face was bloodied, her shirt was torn and her pants were undone. "BELLA! OPEN THE DOOR!" he shouted. She pushed the window open and she was able to get through it just as Blake broke in. "GET BACK HERE!" He shouted, reaching through the window.

Bella was starting to get up when he grabbed her foot. "NO! NO! NO!" She screamed, grabbing the fire escape bars.

"GET BACK HERE!" He shouted, trying to drag her back.

She pulled hard on the bars. "No please," she sobbed tugging harder on the bars. She felt him grabbing a hold of her other leg, but she kicked him in the face. He released his grip on her foot and she ran down the fire escape as fast as she could. She was on the dangerous side of town. Half of her bra was showing, but the only thing she could think about was her life.

She started running down the street once she was off the fire escape, searching anywhere to run or hide. "BELLA!" Blake shouted. Tears were running down her face, stinging the cuts on her face. She looked around and started running as fast as her legs could carry her.

---------------------------

Jasper and Alice were driving down a street when they saw some shops. They got out of the car and went to ask the shop person if they had seen Blake. Alice bit her lower lip when she suddenly grabbed her husband's hand. "What is it?" He asked.

"I just have a feeling come on," she replied.

They turned a corner just as someone ran into Jasper. "No, no, no," the person sobbed falling to the ground.

"Bella!" Alice gasped dropping to her knees.

She looked at her husband who immediately wrapped his jacket around her. "Bella it's us," she insisted.

Bella was running so fast she ran into someone, making her fall on her backside. "No, no, no," she sobbed, thinking it was Blake. She felt the person wrap a jacket around her shoulders.

"Bella its us," a familiar voice insisted.

She opened her eyes and saw Jasper and Alice there. "Alice," she sobbed. Jasper lifted her up.

"Call Charlie and Emmett," Jasper told his wife.

Alice nodded and hurried back to the car while Jasper put her into the backseat. They got into the car just as Blake came out of the alley. "NO!" Blake shouted angrily. He growled and ran back down the alley.

----------------------------------

Bella woke up, hearing an EKG machine beep. She moaned softly, her entire body ached. "Bella," a voice whispered. She knew that voice anywhere, but it was impossible, Edward died.

"Am I dead?" She asked.

She opened her eyes and saw Edward sitting on the edge of her bed. "If you're dead this is a strange kind of heaven," he commented. Bella felt her heart speed up, making the EKG go faster.

"Edward…" she whispered.

He hushed her gently. "Easy Bella, easy," he whispered stroking her hair. Bella sat up, throwing her arms around him.

"You're alive," she sobbed.

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her hair. "I thought you died," she sobbed.

"For awhile I thought I did too," he answered.

He rubbed her back. He had her lay back down, but she was clinging to him so badly he ended up lying next to her. "How are you alive?" She asked sniffling. He stroked her face.

"A kind person found me on the streets and called 911," he replied.

She buried her face in his chest, her shoulders shaking as she cried. He hushed her gently. "Your dad has security around the hospital just in case Blake comes back," he told her.

"He will," she answered.

Bella rested her head on his chest and let out a shaky sob. Edward hushed her gently, hugging her close. "I thought I was never going to see you again," he whispered. He rubbed her back.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," she answered.

Edward kissed her shoulder and cradled her close. "Your mom came, took Hailey to Phoenix to keep her safe. After you're released from the hospital, you, Hailey, and I will go somewhere…alone. Where we can be a family," he explained. Bella closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest with a small sigh.

They were lying in bed cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to each other when Carlisle walked in. "Bella…I just received some test results," he informed. She sat up a little with Edward's help.

"What is it?" She asked.

The older man looked at the two of them before looking back at the charts. "Dad…what is it?" he asked. He let out a heavy sigh before looking up again.

"Bella…there isn't an easy way to put this…you're pregnant," he told her.

Edward felt his heart stop completely and the blood disappeared from his face, leaving his skin pale white. "My God…" he whispered.

------------------------------

Blake was driving up and down the street in front of the hospital with a small hiss. "You're mine Isabella, all mine, he can't have you," he said in a kind of singing voice. He looked at the picture of her that was sitting on his seat. "All mine," he said again.


	20. Hiding

Chapter 20: hiding

Bella stared at Carlisle before letting out a sigh of relief. "Edward, wait, wait before you start getting upset," she insisted grabbing his arm before he could get up.

"What?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "He didn't rape me again, he tried but I fought him," she whispered. He gave her a quizzical look. "Edward, this is our baby, yours and mine," she whispered. Edward felt relief wash over him.

"It's mine?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah," she replied smiling. Edward wrapped his arms around her in a hug, before looking down at his fiancé's still flat stomach.

"Ours," he whispered, his hand on Bella's stomach.

Bella smiled, her hand resting over his. "Is it okay?" She asked Carlisle. Her fiancé's father had relief showing on his own face.

"The baby's perfectly healthy," he replied.

Bella let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes as she lied back on the bed. "When do we leave?" She asked.

"Before we do that Bella, do you know where Blake is?" Edward asked.

Bella swallowed hard. "I don't know, he's probably not there anymore," she replied. Edward hushed her gently, caressing her hair. She sniffled and closed her eyes.

"Just rest, we'll leave in the morning and get Hailey. We'll go to Alaska, we have friends there who can help," he whispered.

Bella held onto his hand, closing her eyes. "Don't leave me," she whispered. Edward stroked her hair.

"Where am I going to go?" He asked quietly.

He kissed her forehead, his hand on the side of her face. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

Edward kissed her hand and looked at his father. "I spoke to Tanya…she's waiting for you," Carlisle informed. Edward nodded and saw that her engagement ring was missing.

"Tell Alice to keep planning our wedding, but to follow the guest list. As soon as we come home, I'm marrying her," Edward informed.

Carlisle nodded and rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "We'll be waiting for you son," he said quietly. Edward closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

--------------------------------

The next day, Edward and Bella were sitting on a plane with Hailey sleeping between them. Bella was moving her hand over her stomach where their baby was growing. She bit her lower lip, losing her eyes as she moved her hand over her stomach. He kissed the back of her hand and gave her a comforting smile. Bella smiled back and looked at her empty left hand. "He took my ring," she whispered. Edward sighed, moving his thumb over her finger.

"I can always get you a new one," he assured her.

"It's not the same," she answered.

Edward leaned forward and kissed her gently without hurting Hailey. Bella kissed him back and closed her eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers, stroking her hair. "We'll be safe, all four of us," he assured her.

"We'll never be safe, not while he's still out there," she answered.

"Bella, I won't let anything happen to you, not while I'm still alive," he told her.

He placed his hand on her face. "You, Hailey, and the baby are my life now," he added. She smiled a little and held Hailey to her before leaning against him, closing her eyes. Edward watched her fall asleep with Hailey in her arms and smiled softly, his hand caressing her stomach. It sank in that this baby was his, part of him and part of Bella. He imagined a beautiful little girl, looking identical to Bella just like Hailey. He rested his head against the headrest of his chair and sleep claimed him.

-----------------------------

When they arrived in Alaska, Hailey was sitting on Edward's hip, her stuffed wolf in her arms. "Daddy I hungy," she told him.

"We'll get something to eat in a second," he answered.

He looked over his shoulder to see Bella getting the rest of their bags out of baggage claim. "Here, I'll…" he started.

"Don't do what Emmett did and keep taking stuff from me because I'm pregnant," she answered.

"I'm not taking the stuff because you're pregnant, I'm taking a few bags because you'll fall if you trip on one of those straps," he told her.

He took a few of the bags and had Hailey hold onto his hand. Bella smiled a little as she followed him out of the airport.

They arrived at a large house and Bella's mouth dropped. "You spent your summers here?" She asked surprised. Edward chuckled as he got out of the car, picking Hailey up from her car seat.

"Sometimes," he replied.

He had Hailey sit on his hip as he searched for his keys. "Remember, dad's a successful surgeon, it wasn't like we were lacking anything in life," he pointed out.

"But this place could fit both of our apartments," she answered.

"Just because we lived in mansions, doesn't mean I wanted to after becoming a successful doctor," he pointed out.

He unlocked the door and put Hailey down on the floor. The toddler ran around, exploring the place. "Where will we sleep?" She asked.

"Master bedroom," he replied taking their things upstairs.

Bella opened the door and her mouth dropped. "A balcony and everything?" She asked.

"Yep," he replied setting their suitcases down.

He chuckled lightly. "My dad had the house designed in high school, had it built when his surgeon career took off," he told her.

"Wow…" she said quietly.

She opened the doors and stood out on the balcony. Edward stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. For just a moment, the forgot why they were there. For a moment, it felt like the whole world had disappeared and it was the two of them. Edward moved his hand up and down her side, kissing her shoulder when she hissed a little. "Sorry," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry I forgot," he answered.

He pulled the shoulder of her shirt back, revealing the orange sized bruise on her shoulder. "How about I run you a warm bath?" He suggested. She smiled a little.

"I can use that," she replied.

Edward disappeared into the master bathroom and Bella heard him turn the water on. "I'll leave you be, I'm going to find Hailey," he chuckled leaving the room. Bella watched him leave and went into the bathroom.

Edward walked down the stairs when he found his daughter hiding under the large table in the dining room. "Where's Hailey?" He asked, playing her little game. Hailey giggled and started running. "I guess she ran away," he said with a sigh sitting down. Hailey giggled.

"Tada!" She announced.

"There you are!" Edward commented smiling.

Hailey smiled as she climbed up into his lap. "Daddy, why did mama go away?" She asked. Edward sighed, kissing the top of her head.

"A very bad man took your mama away," he told her.

"Why?" She asked.

Edward sighed as he tried to think of a way to explain this to a young child. "He was just a very mean man sweetheart, a very mean man," he said quietly. Hailey rested her head on his chest.

Bella was resting in the tub, tilting her head back as her mind started to drift. She started thinking of the day she thought Edward had died and she was all alone. She unconsciously moved her hand over her stomach, a small sigh escaping her lips. She imagined a little boy, a spitting image of his father. "Bella," Edward said quietly, stroking her hair.

"Hmm…" she answered quietly.

"You've been here for almost an hour," he said quietly.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her once she stood up. He lifted her up in the carrying position and carried her to the bedroom. "You just rest," he whispered. He kissed her gently and she smiled a little.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you," he answered.

He stroked her hair with a small smile before leaving her alone to sleep. Bella closed her eyes, her arm draping over her stomach as she drifted off to sleep.


	21. Planning a Life

Chapter 21: Planning a Life

Bella woke up during the night, with Edward sleeping behind her, his arm draped over her waist, his hand resting on her five month pregnant stomach. She felt safe for the first time in awhile. Being in Edward's arms always made her feel safe. She rested her hand on his and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. "You're restless again," he whispered, making her jump and gasp.

"You are too," she answered.

He kissed the back of her shoulder. "I'm keeping watch," he murmured.

"Do you get any sleep?" She asked.

"When I know that the night is clear and we're still safe," he replied.

She bit her lower lip, gripping his hand. "Do you think he can find us here?" She asked.

"Doubt it, but better safe than sorry," he replied.

Bella started to drift back to sleep when she felt movement in her stomach. "He's kicking," she whispered.

"I can't feel her," he answered.

She laughed a little. "You might not be able to feel him for a little while yet," she told him. Edward sighed with a small chuckle.

"Are we going to keep debating the sex of our baby?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

She let out a yelp when she was suddenly pulled on top of him. "Really? All the way up until the birth?" He asked.

"We'll debate until the moment he's born," she replied.

"What name do you have picked out for her?" He asked.

"I was thinking Edward," she replied.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Glad I amuse you," she commented. She kissed his chest. "What name do you have picked out?" She asked.

"I combined two names, Renee your mother and my mother, Esme," he told her.

"And what name is that?" She asked.

"Renesmee," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip before leaning forward to kiss him. Edward closed the gap, kissing her gently. She kissed him back, her hand on the side of his neck. He carefully moved her onto her back, pulling her close without hurting their unborn child. She smiled as she reached down gripped the hem of the t-shirt he was wearing, pulling it over his head. She took his hand and had it go up her night shirt. "Make love to me Edward," she whispered. Edward smiled softly and kissed her gently and tenderly. She pulled the night shirt off and sighed softly when he kissed her breasts gently. Bella moved her fingers along his spine with a small sigh, tilting her head back. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer, feeling his hands move down to her pajama bottoms.

Their pajamas were thrown to the floor, their fingers moving over each other's skin. Edward moved his hand along her leg, moving it over his hip while he was moving his lips along her collarbone. Bella felt the electric shock move through her veins again before she pushed Edward onto his back. She ran her hands along his chest before leaned forward, kissing over his throat, moving up to his earlobe, playfully nipping at it. Edward moved his hands over her back, moving up to her breasts, cupping them in his hands. She gasped softly, her hand reaching between them briefly, moving her fingers along his erected member. Edward groaned, moving his hips a little. "You're beautiful Bella," he whispered, kissing her softly. Bella kissed him softly.

"Doubt that one," she whispered.

He moved his fingers over the inside of her thigh. "Why do you say that?" He asked.

"I'm plain," she answered.

Edward moved her onto her back. "Never plain Bella, never," he answered. Bella gasped when his fingers moved over her heated center, making her arch her hips off the bed.

"Edward…please…" she whispered.

"What?" he asked teasingly her lightly.

"Don't tease me please, I need you," she replied.

Bella placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Edward kissed her back, sliding his tongue into her mouth, moving it along her tongue. She moaned softly in his mouth, the kiss muffled her gasp as he moved inside her. Her arms wrapped tightly around his back, moving her hips with his as they made love. Their rhythm was the same, heightening the pleasure rushing through their bodies. Edward buried his face in her neck, nibbling on the skin there. She gripped his shoulders, feeling her body tighten like a spring. "Edward…" she moaned.

"Oh Bella…" he groaned softly into her neck.

He pulled her arms from his back, entwining his fingers with hers, holding their arms above their heads, touching the headboard. Bella gasped, arching her back when she felt her climax building up. Their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat, their movements speeding up, but they felt like they couldn't get enough. The intensity built up, Edward kissed her passionately when they both hit their peaks at the same time, not wanting their cries of passion to wake the little girl in the room next door.

Edward stayed above her until his arms gave out then he collapsed next to her so he wouldn't harm the baby. Bella curled up against him, overlapping his legs with hers, wrapping her arms around him. Edward kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes. "My Bella," he whispered gently.

"My Edward," she answered.

She nuzzled his chest with a small smile. He kissed the top of her head again before they fell back to sleep.

Later that morning, Bella was in the kitchen making breakfast for Hailey when Edward walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Morning," he whispered kissing her shoulder.

"Morning," she answered smiling.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Through the rest of the night yes," she replied with a small laugh.

"Mama!" Hailey called anxiously.

Bella laughed as she cut up her daughter's pancakes. She set them down in front of Hailey who started eating immediately. Bella kissed the top of her head before going upstairs to change.

She stood in her bedroom and reached into her closet to find some of the dresses Alice had packed for her. "What lifetime was I going to wear these?" She muttered. She grabbed a pair of baggy jeans and one of her maternity shirts. She looked at herself in the mirror, moving her hand over her stomach with a small smile on her face. She felt the fluttering feeling in her stomach once more, as if letting her know that it was awake. She moved her hand over her stomach again and let out a sigh. She was, however, extremely happy.

As soon as Blake was captured, Bella would be able to return home to Forks. She wanted to go back to Forks, no more New York, no Seattle, she missed Forks. She missed being able to see her dad all the time like she used to, to talk to him all the time. All the years she lived there she and Charlie hardly uttered a word to each other, but now she wanted to spend as much time as she could with him. "Bella, you alright?" Edward asked. She looked at him with a small smile.

"I want to go back home after this," she answered.

"We will, don't worry," he assured her, rubbing her arms.

"No, I mean, Forks. I miss Forks, as much as I thought I wouldn't I do," she replied.

Edward moved his finger over her face. "I want to raise our children there, it's safe there. It was always safe in Forks. It was never safe in Seattle or New York, that was my home, it still is," she explained. He hushed her gently.

"You don't have to explain it to me," he assured her.

He rubbed her arms gently with a small smile. "We'll return to Forks once Blake is arrested, we'll go back. We'll raise Hailey and Renesmee there, we'll be a real family," he added. Bella smiled, pressing her forehead against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and let out a sigh.

-----------------------

Later that day, Bella was walking along the lake that their house sat by. She stuffed her hands in her pocket and watched as an eagle flew overhead with a small smile. It was beautiful, calm and she didn't have to worry about anything. She bit her lower lip as she stopped, looking out into the distance where she could see the mountains. "You must be Bella Swan," a voice commented. She looked over to see a woman standing there.

She had blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, she was wearing brown boots, blue jeans, and a white sweater. "Yes that would be me," Bella replied slowly.

"I'm Tanya Denali, surely Edward told you about me," she commented holding out her hand.

Bella shook Tanya's hand. "Yeah, Edward mentioned you," she answered smiling.

"How do you like Alaska?" Tanya asked.

"It's almost like Forks except without the constant rain," Bella replied with a small laugh.

"So you're used to the small town kind of environment," Tanya commented.

Bella nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, was born in Forks, raised in Phoenix until I was sixteen then I moved to Forks to spend some time with my dad," she explained. Tanya smiled and the two women started walking together.

"I was born and raised in Alaska, I could never leave this place," Tanya answered.

"You don't get sick of the quiet?" Bella asked.

"Nope, there's nothing to miss if you have never been raised around it," she replied.

Bella smiled, putting her hands back in her pockets. "So when are you due?" Tanya asked curiously, gesturing to her stomach.

"Um…in about four months…around January," she replied.

"Well congratulations if we don't see each other after that," Tanya told her.

"Thanks," Bella answered smiling.

They were still quiet as they kept walking. "So what did Edward say about me?" Tanya asked curiously.

"Just that you two dated briefly before he met Mia," Bella replied.

Tanya was quiet. "Yes…Mia…" she said quietly.

"You knew her?" Bella asked.

"Everyone here knew Mia. Edward and her met here in Alaska one summer. I suppose that's why Edward never came back until now," Tanya replied.

Bella bit her lower lip, rubbing her hands together. "When's the wedding?" She asked.

"Mmm…we don't know yet…not until this little problem is taken care of," Bella replied.

She stopped again and looked back towards hers and Edward's house. "I should probably get back, it was nice meeting you," Bella informed. Tanya waved and watched her back walk back to the house.

Edward was in the living room reading when Bella came in. "How was your walk?" He asked looking up.

"Refreshing, I met Tanya," she replied.

He closed his book, setting it on the side table. "Yeah? What did she have to say?" He asked.

"That you met Mia here in Alaska and she suspects that's why you never came back," Bella replied

Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bella, remember Mia was my first love, my first wife, it was really painful after she died," he told her.

"I know, I'm not condemning you," she replied.

She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her forehead against his back. "I know," she repeated quietly. He moved his fingers over her wrists, turning around to look at her.

"Just remember that I love you and I would do anything for you," he whispered.

She nodded her head slowly before he leaned forward, kissing her softly. Bella kissed him back, her fingers moving through his hair. They pulled away and just hugged each other. "I hate feeling trapped here Edward, we're trapped until Blake is caught and God knows when that will be," she whispered. Edward rubbed her back soothingly.

"We'll be able to go home as soon as Blake is caught. Your dad is a great cop and I'm sure he has every cop that he could get his hands on working on this case," he assured her.

She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. "I'm scared Edward," she whispered. He tightened his arms around her.

"I know, but I won't let anything happen to you. You, Hailey, or the baby, I promise," he answered.

He kissed her shoulder and closed his eyes. "I love you very much," he added.

"I love you too," she replied.

Edward pulled back and kissed her tenderly, sealing all the promises he had made to her. Bella moved her hand up to his chest, kissing him back. He rested his hand over hers before pulling away, brushing his lips over her neck. "Mama!" Hailey called.

"Yeah baby," Bella answered pulling away.

Hailey ran into the room sniffling. "Mama, wook," she whimpered holding up her stuffed wolf and the stuff animal's button nose in her other hand.

"Hailey what happened?" She asked squatting down in front of her.

"The nose bwoke," Hailey replied tearfully.

"Mama will fix this," Bella assured her.

Her eyes lit up. "Weawwy!?" She gasped.

"Yep, Wolf will be good as new," Bella answered.

The toddler beamed as Bella took the stuffed animal upstairs. "Yep Wolf is going to go into surgery," Edward told his daughter, lifting her up. He wiped the tears from the toddler's face, but she was still sniffling. "Don't you smile now," he told her. The toddler looked at him, the corners of her mouth starting to curl. "Don't you smile, no you don't need to smile," he insisted. Hailey giggled. "What are you smiling for?" he asked grinning.

"You funny daddy," she giggled.

"Oh I'm funny?" he asked.

She nodded and shrieked with laughter as he tickled her stomach. "Down daddy," she giggled. Edward set her down and she took off running.

"I'm gonna get you!" Edward called out chasing after her around the house.

Hailey shrieked with laughter running around. "I'm going to get you!" He called out. She giggled as she ran around the corner, shrieking when she saw her daddy there.

"You cheated," she whined.

Edward laughed as he lifted her up, smothering her in kisses. "Daddy, when's baby coming?" She asked.

"In four months," he replied.

"I want the baby to come now," Hailey pouted.

He chuckled and sat down on the couch. "You've been spending way too much time with your Aunt Alice," he commented. Hailey giggled and pulled on his watch. "I love you Hailey," he told her.

"I wuv you daddy," Hailey answered.

She kissed him with a smile. Edward kissed her back and rocked her in his arms. "Alright, Wolf is all fixed," Bella informed, hiding her hand behind her back. Hailey beamed and grabbed the stuffed wolf from her mother.

"Thank you mama!" She called out before running upstairs.

"Why are you hiding your hand behind your back?" Edward asked standing up.  
"No reason," she replied.

Edward reached behind her and looked at her hand. "Ow Bella what did you do?" He asked.

"I'm not the greatest sewer in the world," she replied, gesturing to all the band-aids on her hand.

He chuckled and kissed every offending injury on her hand. "No, but you're a great mom," he told her. Bella smiled and kissed him briefly. Edward kissed her back before they sat down on the couch to relax while their daughter was upstairs in her room playing.


	22. Correct Answer

Chapter 22: The Correct Answer

The day was January 14th, 2010 and Bella was lying in her hospital bed, fast asleep. The night was just about over, but the young woman had just fallen asleep, as well as her fiancé who was asleep in the corner of the room and their daughter who slept on the couch the nurses made up for her. Bella's stomach was no longer bulging with her baby bump, Edward's hands were covered in scratches and bruises from the labor.

Just as the sun started peaking up over the horizon, a nurse walked in, pushing in a clear cradle. "Miss Swan," the nurse whispered, shaking her lately.

"Yes," Bella answered sleepily.

"Miss Swan, it is time for the baby's feeding," the nurse informed.

Bella woke up, rubbing her eyes tiredly before sitting up a little straighter, taking the baby into her arms. Edward was awake and was watching with a smile. "I can't…" Bella started.

"I've got it, I've got it," Edward reassured her.

He reached behind her neck and undid the strings around her neck, the nightgown fell and Bella held her child up to her breast. The whimpering baby opened her mouth, latching onto her nipple and began to suckle. Edward was sitting next to her with a smile. "Can I get you anything Mr. Cullen?" She asked.

"No that'll be all thank you," Edward replied.

The nurse smiled flirtingly before leaving the hospital room. "That is the fourth nurse that hit on you," she commented.

"I don't know why," he replied.

He kissed her shoulder and looked at their feeding daughter. "Renesmee," he whispered, stroking the baby's tiny arm.

"I was so sure it was a boy," Bella sighed.

"Disappointed?" He asked.

"No, never," she replied.

Bella smiled happily at her baby girl. "I could never be disappointed, she was made from us," she whispered. Edward kissed her softly with a small smile on his face. "I can't wait for the family to see her," Bella said once the kiss broke.

"Yeah, Alice will want to try to dress her up in frilly dresses and bonnets," he chuckled.

"Over my dead body," Bella replied.

He couldn't help but laugh at her comment, holding Renesmee's tiny hand. The newborn tried to wrap her tiny hand around his pointer finger, but only made it halfway. "She has quite the grip," he commented

"She's strong like her daddy," Bella answered.  
"And her mommy," Edward put in.

Bella smiled a little, her hand resting on Renesmee's stomach. She looked over to see Hailey still fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. "I'm just so happy Edward," she whispered.

"You should be, this is the happiest moment a woman could go through," he answered.

"No I mean besides Renesmee's birth. I mean everything right now. You, Hailey, Renesmee, and me? We're a real family," she said quietly.

Edward smiled and kissed her gently. "A real family," he agreed.

------------------------------

Two weeks later, Bella was in the backyard with Edward. "You're kidding me right?" She asked.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" He answered, getting in a guarding stance.

Bella couldn't help but laugh as she playfully bounced back and forth. "Okay Bella, take this seriously," he insisted. She nodded her head slowly, letting out a deep breath. "Pretend I'm Blake," he instructed.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"I'm Blake," he repeated.

Bella swallowed hard. "You need to pretend that I'm him," he insisted.

"Okay, okay," she answered.

She let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. "You're weak Bella…you're all mine…all mine," Edward said to her circling her. Bella felt the air get caught in her lungs. "He can't save you…" Edward told her, his voice morphing into Blake's. "You're mine Bella, all mine," he told her standing behind her.

"Don't touch me," she ordered.

"I love you Bella, why can't you see that?" He asked her.

"I don't love you," she told him.

"Why? I can give you anything you want," he whispered.

He grabbed her shoulder. "NO!" She screamed. She spun around and kicked Edward in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Edward counterattacked, kicking her legs from underneath her.

"You can't escape me Bella," he told her.

He got on top of her, pinning her arms to her sides. "NO!" She shouted again, trying to move from under him. She spit in his face and used the distraction to free her hand and punch him in the face. Edward wiped the spit from his face before getting up and grabbed her arm, trying to throw her on her back. Bella stepped up on his knee and kneed him in the chest. He lost his grip on her hand, holding his chest before ducking when she tried to punch him in the face. He tried kicking her feet out from under her again when Bella jumped up, dodging his attack. She tried to kick his side when Edward rolled out of the way, jumping back up to his feet.

"I can still win Bella," he told her.

"No," she answered.

She threw another punch at his face when he ducked and grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back. Bella cried out before elbowing Edward in the stomach. She took advantage of his weak defense and threw him to the ground, aiming her fist at his face. "Bella, stop, stop," Edward told her. Bella snapped out of her trance and Edward got up from the ground, having her calm down. "You did great," he assured her smiling. Bella let out a deep breath, pressing her forehead to his chest.

"What if I forget all this if he actually finds us and tries to attack us?" She asked.

"Bella, don't worry," he assured her.

He kissed the top of her head, holding her close. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you," she answered.

Edward kissed her shoulder with a small smile on his face. "MAMA! THE BABY'S CRYING!" Hailey shouted from the door. Bella hurried inside and up the stairs to the nursery.

Bella walked into the nursery, Renesmee screaming and crying, wriggling around. "Mama's here," she told the baby. She lifted her up and the baby's wails turned into whimpers. She looked up at her mother with Edward's emerald green eyes. The baby's mother smiled as she carefully placed Renesmee onto the changing table. "Yeah, I'd be crying too with this mess," she commented.

"The baby gots a smelly diaper?" Hailey asked.

"Just a wet one," Bella replied changing the diaper.

Edward was leaning against the doorframe with a smile. Bella was so calm now, especially when it came to taking care of the girls. He crossed is arms over his chest and chuckled softly. She looked up at him. "What are you laughing at?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied.

He walked over and kissed her briefly. "Just happy to see you so content," he told her quietly. She smiled and handed a freshly changed Renesmee to him while she went into the bathroom to wash her hands. "Well hello," he said smiling. The infant looked up at him and wriggled around. He kissed her forehead and held his daughter close while smiling at Hailey. "I love all three of you girls," he told her.

"We love you too," Bella answered smiling.


	23. A Peace Broken

Chapter 23: Peace Broken

The next two months had gone smoothly without any incident. Bella was beginning to believe that she and Edward were going to spend the rest of their lives in Alaska, since they hadn't received a call from Charlie letting them know that Blake had been caught. What they didn't know was that their peaceful home would be disrupted.

One night, Bella was asleep with Edward next to her and Renesmee was sleeping in her crib that was at the foot of their bed. They woke up to a thump against the house. Edward sat up in bed. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

"What was it?" She asked.

Edward grabbed his shoes that were sitting by the wall. "I'm going to go check it out," he replied. Bella bit her lower lip and turned on the bedside lamp before getting out of bed. She walked over to her daughter's crib and stroked her face.

After about ten minutes, Edward still wasn't back and it worried Bella. She felt her heart pound against her chest as she hurried down to Hailey's room and had the little girl get into her and Edward's room. "Stay here with Renesmee, whatever you hear Hailey, do not come out," she ordered.

"Otay mama," she answered.

Bella kissed her forehead and left the bedroom, locking the bedroom door behind her. "Edward?" She called. She looked around to find any kind of weapon. "Edward?" She called again. She tried to turn the lights on, but nothing happened. She picked up the phone and tried to turn it on, but again nothing happened. "Edward?" She called a third time.

She made her way down the stairs when she felt a rush of cool breeze. She looked over to see that the front door was wide open. She put her shoes on and grabbed her jacket, the snow crunching under her feet as she looked around. "Edward? Are you here?" She called quietly. She saw a light up ahead and hurried over, slipping on the ice before seeing that it was another flashlight. Her heart nearly flew up into her throat when she saw a spot of blood on the ground. She stood back up, her hand shaking as she swung her flashlight around. "Who's there?" She called out when she heard someone behind her.

"I could have given you everything. If you wanted the world you could have had it," a voice hissed behind her.

Bella gasped spinning around to find Blake there. "Where's Edward?" She asked.

"He's safe…for now," he replied.

She backed up when he tried to take a step toward her. "The world Bella, it was ours for the taking, it still is," he told her.

"I am not going anywhere with you," she answered.

"Oh, but you are," he hissed.

Bella let out a scream when he charged at her and she threw the second flashlight at his head, hearing it connect. "AH! SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted.

"I have a brother who taught me how to throw remember?" She said angrily.

She started running, not away from Blake, but to find Edward. "EDWARD!" she shouted. She let out a scream when Blake grabbed her by her hair and she fell to the ground.

"You stupid, stupid girl!" He snapped.

"Get off me!" She snapped when he tried getting on her.

Bella took the heel of her palm and thrust it upward. He hissed in pain when she got his nose. "You bitch!" Blake snapped, smacking her across the face. She pushed him off her and kicked him in the stomach. She rolled to her feet and started running again.

As Bella ran around the house, her mind drifted to the girls in her bedroom. She couldn't give Blake the chance to know where she hid them. She looked towards the forest and started running in that direction.

She found one of the trees she and Edward always climbed on and started climbing up the tree. She gasped when a branch scratched her through her pajama pants, ripping the material. "Bella, I have been trying to be nice, I have been patient, more than patient," Blake called to her. Blake saw the pants material on a branch and reached up. Bella screamed when he grabbed onto her leg and yanked her out of the tree. She cried out in pain when she felt her wrist pop.

"Blake, please, you didn't use to be this way," she insisted, holding her wrist to her chest.

"We could've been happy, you, me, and Hailey. All three of us could have been one happy family but you had that doctor come in and take you two away from me," he snapped.

Bella slowly stood up from the ground. "You need to understand Blake, I never loved you. I'm in love with Edward," she insisted. She let out a scream when she hit the ground. Blake stood above her before leaning forward and wrapping his hand around her throat.

"You made me believe that you love me!" He snapped.

Bella tried to bring air into her lungs, but she started blacking out. Blake was suddenly shoved off her and Edward was in front of Bella. "Edward!" Bella exclaimed.

"Go Bella go," he told her getting her up off the ground.

Bella went to get up when she heard a gun cock. "No one moves," Blake snapped angrily. Edward held onto Bella's good hand. "Bella get over here," he ordered. Bella looked at Edward before looking back at Blake.

"No," she answered.

Blake glared at her. "Get over here, now," he snapped.

"I'm not going anywhere Blake! I'm staying here, with Edward," she answered angrily.

"Well without Edward you have no reason to stay," Blake snapped.

"NO!" Bella screamed.

She moved in front of him as the gun went off. "BELLA!" Edward shouted, catching her before she hit the ground. He touched her side and blood coated his fingers. He looked up when someone tackled Blake to the ground, revealing to be Emmett.

"We had to get on the next flight out here," Jacob told Edward.

He knelt down in front of his friend. "Bella, stay with me, please, please stay with me," Edward begged, laying Bella on the ground.

"Edward…" she whispered.

He placed his hand on her face. "Bella I love you, please stay with me, I finally found happiness again and it's with you," he told her, his voice shaking. He looked over at Blake with anger showing in his eyes. He got up and started kicking the deranged man's side. He saw something glittering on the ground and picked it up, it was Bella's engagement ring. "You can go to Hell!" He snapped, punching Blake in the face. He ran back over to Bella, his hands on her face. "Bella, please wake up," he begged. Jacob was trying to put pressure on her side. He lifted Bella up into his arms and ran back home and to the car.

----------------------------------------

At the hospital, Edward was sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands. He looked at the engagement ring sitting in his hand, letting out a sigh. His heart was breaking and he felt sick to his stomach at the idea of losing another woman he loved more than anything. He pressed his hand against his forehead when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Edward," a voice said softly. He looked up to see his father there.

"Dad what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We got on the next flight here when Emmett called," Esme replied.

Edward swallowed hard, looking at the engagement ring in his hand. "Any news?" Emmett asked as he walked in.

"No," he replied.

He let out a shaky sigh with tears pressing against his eyes. "I can't go through this again," he said brokenly. Alice was suddenly by his side, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "I can't lose her," he said sobbing.

"You won't, you won't," Alice answered, moving her fingers through his hair.

Edward let out a sob, putting his hand over his eyes. "I can't do this again," he insisted. Esme bit her lower lip and looked at her husband while holding Renesmee. Emmett was in one of the other chairs with a sleeping Hailey in his arms. They were thankful the children were too young to understand what was going on, but they knew nothing they said would comfort the brokenhearted man in the chairs.

In the operating room, the doctors were working on trying to safely remove the bullet from Bella's side. "Blood pressure is dropping," a nurse called out.

"Heart rate is dropping," another nurse called out.

****

(Between Life and Death)

__

Bella opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around. She realized that she was standing in a misty room, the room was dark except for the mist she was standing in.

"You are in between life and death," a voice informed.

She looked over as a young woman walked over to her. "So…Bella Swan…I have seen you but I was hoping it'd be years and years before I got to meet you," she commented.

"Who are you?" Bella asked.

"I am Mia Quinn-Cullen. I am the wife Edward has told you about," she replied.

Bella swallowed. "No, no, don't worry I'm not here to say stay away from my husband, because I was the one who was the little help that got you and Edward together," Mia informed.

"So…why are you here?" Bella asked curiously.

Mia sighed sadly, shaking her head. "I'm here to tell you that you have to go back," she replied. Bella stared at her. "I'm here to say that Edward needs you. He loves you, he's always loved you," she added. Bella swallowed and looked over to see a sphere hovering in front of Mia.

"What's that?" She asked.

Mia had the sphere fall into her hands. "Something you need to see," Mia replied. Bella took the sphere into her hands and looked into it. She saw Edward falling apart in the waiting room, no matter how much the family tried to comfort him, he was inconsolable. "If you don't go back, your death will kill him, slowly but surely. His soul is connected with yours and it will be torture to watch him die a slow, painful death. It isn't your time to join us at the gates Bella," she explained. Bella bit her lower lip as she looked into the sphere, tears welling up in her eyes.

"How do I go home?" Bella asked.

Mia smiled as she led her down the hall. "You have to hurry Bella, because if you don't get to the door fast enough, it'll be too late. Time is running out, you have to go, now," she urged. Bella turned to her.

"Thank you," Bella answered.

"I just want him happy and you to be happy as well. Go, hurry," Mia urged.

Bella dropped the sphere to the ground and started running down the hall. The hall was endless, however the closer she got to the door, the lighter things became. She saw the light that everyone was talking about. "I'M COMING!" Bella shouted just as the grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open just as the light engulfed the room.

(Hospital Room)

The doctor pressed the paddles against Bella's chest. "Clear," he called out pressing the buttons. The nurse checked her pulse and looked at the screen.


	24. Ending of Pain

Chapter 24: Ending of Pain

Bella woke up with a small moan, opening her eyes. "She's waking up," she heard someone say. She blinked a few times, her vision coming back to her.

"Bella," Edward whispered, stroking her face gently.

Bella swallowed and looked around. "What happened?" She asked.

"You saved Edward's life," Esme replied.

"And we nearly lost you," Emmett put in.

Charlie walked over to his daughter. "How are you feeling kiddo?" He asked.

"Like a cannon was blown through me," she replied.

Edward chuckled lightly. "I saw her," Bella whispered.

"Who?" He asked stroking her hair.

"Mia, I saw her," Bella replied.

Edward looked at the family. "Can we have a moment alone?" He asked.

"Don't take too long," Renee told them with a smile before they emptied the room.

Edward looked over at her. "You saw Mia?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly, holding onto his hand.

"She saved me…basically…showed me how to get back," she replied.

He placed his hand on her face. "I guess she is still helping people," he whispered. She smiled softly and let out a sigh. "Bella, I had never been so scared in my life than the thought of spending the rest of my life without you," he added. She held onto his hand and closed her eyes for a second.

"I wouldn't want to leave, not without you," she said quietly.

He kissed her gently, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

Edward smiled, kissing her again before hugging her gently. Bella hugged him back, burying her face in his neck. "It's over," he told her. Tears of happiness slid down her face. "Blake's gone, he's in jail, he'll never come anywhere near you again," he whispered.

"Thank God," she answered, her voice shaking.

Edward kissed the side of her head and closed his eyes.

------------**Three Months Later**----------

Bella stood in front of the mirror, biting her lower lip. "You look stunning!" Alice shrieked, clapping her hands.

"I'm just hoping it's not too much," Bella answered.

"Bells, Edward is going to fall over when he sees you," Alice insisted.

Bella smiled a little and let out a deep breath.

Edward stood at the altar and smiled when Hailey came down the aisle, spreading pink and red rose petals. Renesmee was sleeping in Esme's arms. Hailey sat down next to Carlisle when the doors opened and Charlie escorted Bella down the aisle.

She was stunning and his heart missed a beat. He couldn't believe he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. He felt so lucky and let out a deep breath. "Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"I do, Charles Henry Swan," he replied.

He turned to Bella and kissed her cheek before placing her hand in Edward's. He patted Edward's back with a small smile before sitting down, taking Hailey into his lap. Bella looked at Edward with a small smile on her face. The minister started the ceremony and everything continued on without a single problem. When it came to the vows, Bella held onto Edward's hands, letting out a deep breath. "Edward…when we first met…I was nothing but an empty shell. I felt like nothing in this world could make me happy again. I was only living, then I met you. You healed me…you healed my heart, my tattered soul was sewn back together and connected with yours. I can't imagine spending a day without you. I love you, more than anything and I can't wait to spend the rest of eternity with you," she explained.

Edward let out a deep breath and smiled softly. "Bella…when I first saw you, I was a broken man. I thought I was destined to walk this world alone and hurting. I never thought I'd meet someone who could make my heart beat like it used to. You healed me as well Bella, you healed me from a pain no one could heal me from. I just love you, I love you form the moment I laid eyes on you. You have no idea how long I waited for someone like you to come into my life and make me feel there's a reason to live. My heart beats for you, you're the first thing I think about when I wake up, the last thing I think about before I go to sleep. I can't wait to spend eternity with you," he explained.

Bella let out a deep breath and the rings were presented to them. The rings were exchanged and the minister smiled. "By the powers vested in me in the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he informed. Bella smiled as Edward placed his hands on her face and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, her hands on his shoulders. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen," the minister announced.

The guests clapped and the newlyweds walked down the aisle. The sun shown down on them as they walked over to the limo that was waiting for them, red and pink rose petals were being thrown on them. Edward opened the door and let Bella inside first before getting in himself. "How does it feel to be a married woman?" He asked.

"Perfect," she replied.

Edward smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he repeated.

She ran her hands over his arms before he helped her unpin the veil from her hair, leaving the tiara in her curls. "You look so stunning," he whispered.

"You think so?" She asked.

"I have never lied to you," he replied.

She smiled and kissed him this time.

At the reception, they were dancing to _Claire de Lune_ with smiles on their faces when Hailey walked onto the dance floor. "Daddy," she called quietly. Edward looked down at his daughter with a smile.

"What you want to cut in?" He asked.

The toddler nodded giggling. Edward chuckled as he lifted her up and danced around the dance floor. "I'll dance with ya Bells," Jacob commented. Bella laughed and danced with her best friend while her new husband danced with their daughter. "I'm happy for you Bells," he told her. Bella smiled softly.

"I feel happy," she answered.

He stroked her face smiling. Bella smiled back and looked at Edward. "I love you, always," he mouthed to her.

"I love you too," she mouthed back.


	25. EpilogueFive Years Later

Epilogue: Five Years Later

Bella walked down the stairs just as the door opened and eight-year-old Hailey came in. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" She asked.

"Good," Hailey replied putting her purple backpack on the floor.

Five-year-old Renesmee was in the playroom coloring in a coloring book while two-year-old Eddie was playing with his cars. After Eddie's birth, both Bella and Edward felt that three children was enough, especially her final pregnancy was extremely difficult.

A year after the wedding, Edward and Bella moved all their things from New York to a lovely house in the woods in Forks. It was secluded and safe. Not long after they moved to Forks, suddenly their whole family was right behind them. All the children were close and played often when the family got together.

Bella went into the kitchen to make dinner when Edward came home. "Daddy!" The kids exclaimed running over to him. Edward grinned as he lifted all three of them up.

"Hey there," he greeted smiling.

He went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife. "You're home early," she commented.

"Slow day," he replied, kissing her shoulder.

She leaned back against him and closed her eyes with a sigh. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Same old, same old," she replied nonchalantly.

Edward chuckled, kissing the side of her head. "What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Pork chops with corn and potato salad," she replied.

"Hm yum," he commented.

He kissed her shoulder, rubbing her arms. "If you keep doing that I won't get dinner done," she commented. He chuckled, kissing the back of her shoulder.

"Maybe later then," he quipped.

She laughed a little before pushing him away. Edward kissed her once before leaving the kitchen to make sure Hailey was doing her homework.

After dinner was eaten, dishes were cleaned, Bella walked into the living room to read to the kids like she usually did. Edward was sitting in his chair watching her read to them with a smile. On the mantle piece in their living room, there were pictures of the most important days of their lives. In the middle was Edward and Bella's wedding picture. Then there were the pictures of the children's births and the first birthdays.

Edward moved his fingers through his hair, listening to Bella read poetry, made him fall in love with her even more.

That night, after the children were put to bed, Edward walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her back. "Have I told you how much I love you today?" He asked.

"Not recently," she replied smiling.

Edward leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

He kissed her softly, stroking her face with the back of his hand. She kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. He lifted her up off the floor and carried her to their bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

The next day, Edward had his hands over Bella's eyes. "Edward I hate surprises," she sighed.

"Yes but the surprise is from the children," he answered.

She smiled as he led her around the corner. He uncovered her eyes and Bella saw their kids at the table. "Happy birthday mama!" The kids called out.

"Why thank you," Bella told them.

She kissed all three of them. "Now I know you didn't make the cake," she commented.

"Gamma Esme hewp," Eddie informed.

"She did?" Bella asked smiling.

She kissed his forehead before She pulled her hair back from her face, blowing the candles out on the cake. Edward had his hand resting in the middle of his wife's back with a smile on his face. He cut the cake up and everyone had a piece. "Well isn't this a surprise," she commented.

"You like it mama?" Hailey asked.

"Yes I do and thank you all," she answered.

Edward kissed the side of his wife's head. Bella smiled and kissed him briefly, even though it grossed their kids out. Ever since she married Edward, her life was nothing but bliss. Her life felt so complete and she just couldn't believe that she was blessed with such wonderful happiness. Edward kissed her neck before they enjoyed the birthday cake. Bella opened the presents that everyone had given her. From Hailey, it was a poem with a purple border and colorful flowers drawn on it. "You wrote this sweetheart?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Hailey replied.

"It's beautiful I love it," Bella told her kissing her cheek.

From Renesmee, it was a drawing of the five of them. "This is very good baby," Bella told her second daughter, kissing the top of her head.

"My turn!" Eddie announced.

"Alright what do you have for me?" Bella asked.

Eddie had his keyboards and he started playing the scale. "Daddy taught me!" He announced.

"Well it is very good, what a wonderful present, I loved all my presents from all my kids," she told them.

Edward smiled as he placed a box on the table. "Edward…you didn't have to buy me anything," she insisted.

"I wanted to," he answered.

She opened it to find a ring. "Each different colored stone is our children's birthstones," he informed. Bella smiled as she slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love it, thank you," she told him.

She kissed him gently. Edward kissed her back, his hand in the middle of her back. "Eww!" The kids groaned.

"Ew?" Edward asked.

The kids screamed as they got off the chairs and ran out of the kitchen. Bella watched them run off and laughed, shaking her hand. She cleaned up the mess and watched as the four of them ran outside and Edward played with the kids. She bit her lower lip with a small smile. "MAMA! COME PWAY!" Eddie shouted. Bella laughed as she went out in the backyard and Edward grabbed his wife around her waist, spinning her around. Bella shrieked with laughter before they fell to the ground.

"Ah! We're being attacked by kids," Edward faked exclaimed as the children crawled all over them.

Bella laughed and shook her head. "Would you trade this for anything?" She asked.

"Absolutely not," he replied laughing as he grabbed ah old of Hailey.

Bella smiled and held the other two kids.

Later on, Bella got the camera and she had it set up in the living room. She sat next to Hailey, Renesmee was on her other side, Eddie was sitting by Edward's side and Edward was on the other side of Hailey. "Everyone smile," she told them. They smiled just as the camera went off, the perfect family picture.

****

(Preview to the next Story)

**__**

Bella stared at him. "No use for screaming anyways, she's out in the middle of nowhere," he added.

"Wait until my dad finds you," she hissed.

He chuckled lightly. "Silly girl you think your dad will be able to find you?" He asked. He walked around her a little more and tilted her chin up. "She smells of mutt," he added, letting her go.

"We can find you another," Laurent insisted.

"No she's fine," He answered.

He squatted down in front of her, his red eyes locking with her brown eyes. "She'll stay in my tent," he informed. He looked at his coven. "And you know you are not allowed in there without any kind of permission," he added.

Title: Kidnap my Heart

Rating: T maybe M

Genre: Angst, drama, romance

Pairing: Edward/Bella

This story is due: September 26th, 2009


End file.
